Gift Of Love
by Tachibana Ema
Summary: Hinata yang selalu menanti-nantikan kedatangan suaminya, selalu berharap kalau suaminya adalah seorang yang tampan, baik hati dan penyayang. Tapi pada saat sang suami datang menjemputnya, semua harapan itu sirnah. Yang dia dapatkan malah seorang pria yang kejam, tak berperasaan dan sangat arogan.../ ingin tahu seperti apa nasib Hinata selanjutnya? Penasaran? Baca aja deh ya
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Uzumaki Naruto, sudah lelah menjalani kehidupan berbahayanya sebagai perompak. Maka ia memustuskan untuk menjemput istri yang dinikahinya lima belas tahun silam. Selain itu, dengan menyempurnakan pernikahannya, Naruto bisa mendapatkan hadiah sebidang tanah dan sejumlah uang yang ia butuhkan untuk membangun perusahaan baru.

Hyuga Hinata, istri dari Uzumaki Nartuo, berubah dari pengantin kecil yang nakal menjadi gadis cantik yang menawan. Ia selalu menanti-nantikan tiba harinya ketika suaminya kembali dan menjemputnya. Ia sering memimpikan kalau suaminya adalah seorang ksatria berbaju zirah yang akan menyelamatkannya dari keluarga yang tidak menyanyanginya. Akan tetapi, yang ia temui malah seorang pria yang sinis, arogan, sekaligus luar biasa tampan.

Hinata pun membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Naruto. Ia juga bertekad untuk membuat Naruto mencintainya dan menyanyanginya. Sementara itu, setelah hampir sepanjang hidupnya terbiasa menghadapi sikap licik dan kebohongan, Naruto tidak menyangka akan terpikat pada kepolosan dan sikap Hinata yang tanpa diduga itu.

**.**

* * *

**G****ift****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema II**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Konoha, 1 Januari 1985**

Tinggal masalah waktu sebelum para tamu diupacara pernikahan itu saling membunuh. Asuma Sarutobi sudah mengambil segala tindakan untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut, tapi karena Hasirama Senju sebagai pimpinan dan Raja di Negara ini yang menentukan pernikahannya, jadi dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Di sinilah dirinya sekarang, terjebak diantara kedua keluarga yang saling berseteru, diacara pernikahan yang menurutnya tak akan membuahkan hasil. Asuma diperintahkan oleh Hasirama untuk mengurus semua hal yang berhubungan dengan acara yang sakral ini. Sebenarnya Asuma ingin menolak perintah ini, tapi apa daya dirinya saat sang pimpinanlah yang memerintahnya, jadi dengan beberat hati dia menerima perintah tersebut.

Sebenarnya bukan Asuma saja yang menolak perintah ini, dari pihak keluarga Hyuga maupun Uzumaki juga memprotes keras pilihan ini. Tapi apa daya, keberatan yang mereka ajukan juga tidak ada gunanya, karena sang pimpinan bersikeras agar keinginannya ini dituruti.

Asuma mengerti alasan dibalik keputusan yang diambil pimpinannya ini dan juga kenapa dirinya yang dimintakan tolong. Karena di Negara ini hanya dirinyalah yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan kedua keluarga yang berseteru tersebut. Upacara pernikahan itu dilakukan di wilayah netral, pimpinannya yakin bahwa semua yang hadir dalam upcara tersebut akan bersikap sopan. Tentunya Asuma sudah lebih tahu akan seperti apa jika kedua keluarga tersebut saling bertemu.

Orang-orang disekelilingnya seperti bernafsu untuk saling membunuh. Satu kata saja diucapkan dengan nada suara yang salah, atau satu saja tindakan yang dianggap sedikit mengancam bisa memicu pertumpahan darah di aula ini. Mereka memang sudah gatal untuk saling serang. Dari ekspresi wajah mereka saja sudah menunjukkan semua itu.

Sang pendeta, yang mengenakan jubah upacara pernikahan berwana putih, duduk di sebuah kursi bersandaran tinggi diantara kedua keluarga yang berseteru. Sang pendeta tidak menengok ke kiri, tempat keluarga Hyuga berkumpul, ataupun ke kanan, tempat para pasukan Uzumaki berdiri, dia hanya menghadap lurus kedepan. Untuk melewatkan waktunya, sang pendeta mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya kelengan kayu kursinya dengan wajah kesal.

Asuma hanya bisa mendesah putus asa. Dia tahu bahwa tidak akan bisa mengharapkan bantuan apa pun dari sang pendeta begitu keributan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baik mempelai perempuan maupun pria sedang menunggu di kamar terpisah di lantai atas. Baru setelah Hasirama sang pimpinan datang, mereka akan dibimbing, atau lebih tepatnya diseret ke aula ini.

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang paling terburuk bagi Asuma. Karena dia terpaksa melipat gandakan pasukan penjaganya sendiri diantara prajurit Hashirama sebagai upaya pencegahan, jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Tindakan seperti ini seharusnya tak dilakukan diacara yang sakral seperti ini, baru kali ini juga dirinya menyaksikannya secara langsung. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa, tapi apa daya dia tak bisa karena dirinya harus terus waspada. Karena bagaimanapun para tamu yang hadir di sini sudah melengkapi diri mereka dengan persenjataan lengkap. Sampai-sampai keluarga Hyuga yang terlalu banyak membawa senjata, membuat mereka kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Kelakuan mereka yang keterlaluan tidak seharusnya ditolerir. Dua orang paman yang sudah cukup lanjut usia dari keluarga Hyuga terang-terangan mengelus-elus mata pedang mereka, seolah sedang mengejek keluaga Uzumaki. Sedangkan gerombolan Uzumaki yang melihatnya membalasnya dengan senyum sinis. Sebenarnya sebagain besar keluarga Uzumaki tidak membawa senjata, padahal keluarga Hyuga membawa banyak rombongan. Dan itu juga tidak bisa menjamin mereka bisa lebih unggul dari keluarga Uzumaki.

Karena keluarga Uzumaki terkenal lebih kejam dibandingkan dengan keluarga Hyuga. Sudah banyak cerita yang tersebar kemasyarakat tentang kekejamannya, bila ada yang berani macam-macam dengan keluarga mereka. Maka penyiksaan yang menyakitkanlah yang akan diterima.

.

.

Suara ribut-ribut yang terdengar dari halaman depan menarik perhatian Asuma. Asisten pribadi sang raja, adik kandung Hashirma yang bernama Tobirama Senju adalah seorang pria berwajah masam, bergegas masuk. Dia mengenakan jas hitam lengkap yang pas dengan tubuhnya, jika diperhatikan lebih Tobirama yang berwajah masam itu sebenarnya terlihat tampan mengenakan setelan jas itu.

Saat Tobirama sampai dihadapan Asuma ia berbisik, "Aku berkendara lebih cepat dengan membawa beberapa pengawal, untuk mengabari kalau sebentar lagi Raja akan tiba beberapa menit lagi."

"Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan," desah Asuma merasa lega.

Sepintas Tobirama melongok melewati bahu Asuma, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya suasana di aulamu seperti kuburan," bisiknya. "Pasti kau sangat kerepotan ya untuk menjaga para tamumu agar tetap terhibur?"

"Terhibur? Hanya sesuatu yang seperti upacara pegorbanan manusia saja yang bisa membuat mereka terhibur," jawab Asuma kesal.

"Sepertinya selera humormu sudah membantumu melewati suasana seperti ini teman," ucap Tobirama bergurau tak menganggap ucapan temannya itu hanya candaan saja.

"Aku tidak bercanda Tobirama," bentak Asuma. "Kau akan berhenti tersenyum, begitu menyadari situasi bisa berubah tak terkendali tanpa kau duga. Keluar Hyuga datang dengan berpakaian lengkap siap tempur kemedan perang, dan jangan lupakan juga mereka besenjata lengkap."

Dengan cepat Asuma menambahkan sebelum temannya itu berbicara, "Aku sudah berusaha membujuk mereka untuk meninggalkan senjatanya diluar, tapi mereka menolaknya mentah-mentah."

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti," gumam Tobirama. "Sebagian pasukan yang mengawal Hashirama yang ikut bersamaku akan segera melucuti senjata mereka. Mustahil aku membiarkan Raja kita memasuki arena yang berbahaya seperti ini. Ini upacara pernikahan bukan medan perang."

Dan bernar saja Tobirama membuktikan ucapannya. Akhirnya rombongan keluarga Hyuga menyerahkan senjata mereka kepengawal-pengwal raja, setelah Tobirama mengancam siapa saja yang berani melawan perintahnya akan ditembak ditempat. Bahkan keluarga Uzumakipun akhirnya menyerahkan senjata mereka juga.

Ketika sang Raja tiba dikediaman Asuma, Hasrima langsung disambut oleh sipemilik rumah juga dengan Tobirama yang sudah tiba lebih dulu. Saat sang raja memasuki aula utama, pasukan pengawal seketika berbaris rapih dengan membungkukkan badan. Pendeta yang sedang terdudukpun bangkit lalu membungkuk hormat ke sang Raja, lalu mempersilahkan Hasrima untuk duduk.

"Asuma," panggil sang raja. "Pergilah panggil mempelai pria dan mempelai wanitanya. Hari sudah semakin siang masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan."

Asuma membungkuk hormat menerima perintah tersebut, lalu saat Asuma berjalan keluar ruang aula sang Raja memutar kursinya lalu bertanya pada Tobirama, "Tobirama, diamana semua perempuannya? Kenapa yang hadir diacara bahagia ini hanya para laki-lakinya saja?"

Untuk sesaat Tobirama bingung untuk menjawabnya, dia tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Karena dia takut melukai hati sang Raja jika beliau mengetahui alasan sebenarnya, kalau para tamu datang bukan untuk menyaksikan upacara pernikahan melainkan untuk bertempur.

"Ah ya, sepertinya para perempuan tidak datang, kira-kira kenapa ya Asuma?" ucap Tobirama melemparkan pertanyaan Raja kepada Asuma.

Asuma yang berjalan sudah mencapai pintu, mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya itu segera berbalik dan menjawab, "Ehm.. itu karena perjalanan untuk mencapai ke tempat ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama Rajaku, mungkin perjalanan itu terlalu berat untuk para wanita."

Asuma nyaris tersedak sendiri akibat ucapan kebohongannya itu. Kebohongan yang dibuatnya ini sungguh keterlaluan, karena bagi siapapun yang mengetahui para wanita dari klan Hyuga adalah para wanita tangguh. Tapi untung saja sang Raja tak mengetahui perihal itu, jadi beliau menerima alasan itu dengan tersenyum.

Sebelum keluar aula, Asuma menyempatkan dirinya menengok kearah keluarga Hyuga, untuk memberika tatapan sinis dan kesal pada klan itu. Bagaimanapun juga itu semua gara-gara sikap mereka yang membuat dirinya harus berbohong kepada Rajanya sendiri. Kemudian dia melanjutkan melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memanggil para mempelai.

.

.

Mempelai prialah yang pertama turun menuju aula. Begitu Uzumaki Naruto yang bertubuh tinggi tegap itu memasuki aula, sebuah jalan telah tersibak untuk dilaluinya. Mempelai pria berjalan memasuki ruangan seperti seorang prajurit.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemuda yang berwajah tampan, dia memeliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan dan sepasang mata biru cerah. Bentuk wajahnya kurus, bersudut tajam dengan tiga buah garis dimasing-masing pipinya, serta kulitnya yang berwarna tan melengkapi kesempurnaannya.

Naruto, panggilan dari keluarga intinya, dia adalah salah seorang bangsawan termuda dikeluarganya. Usianya baru lima belas tahun lewat beberapa hari. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang berpengaruh dipolitik negara ini, sedang berada diluar negeri melaksanakan tugas penting untuk pemerintahnya, dan karena itu dia tidak bisa mendampingi putranya selama upacara pernikahan ini.

Bahkan Minato pun taktahu-menahu tentang pernikahan ini. Jika Minato mengetahui hal ini pun dia pasti akan marah besar. Dalam keadaan biasa saja Minato adalah orang yang paling tidak ramah. Jika ada yang berani memancing kemarahannya dia bisa menjadi sekejam iblis. Oleh karena itu Asuma yang dimintai tolong untuk mengurus penikahan ini semua, karena hanya dia sajalah yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan ayahnya Naruto.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja memasuki aula tetap mengarahkan tatapannya pada sang Raja. Asuma terus memperhatikannya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto telah diperintahkan oleh paman-pamannya agar tidak membukuk dihadapan Raja kecuali diperintahkan untuk melakukannya.

Namun Naruto mengabaikan perintah tersebut. Dia malah membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan sang Raja dan mengucapkan salam hormatnya dengan suara tegas. Kekaguman meliputi Asuma melihat hal tersebut. Asuma bisa melihat dari senyum sang Raja bahwa dia sangat senang. Tapi kerabat Naruto tidak. Sorot geram mereka cukup panas untuk menimbulkan kebakaran di aula ini. Ditambah lagi dengan keluarga Hyuga yang tampak senang dan terkikik geli. Membuat keluarga Uzumaki semakin geram.

Mendengar kikikan itu Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap rombongan keluarga Hyuga, tanpa berkata-kata, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedingin es tampaknya membuat seringai kurang ajar keluarga Hyuga lenyap. Sampai seluruh keluarga Hyuga menundukkan kepala dan menatap lantai dibawahnya, Naruto baru mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan. Melihat hal tersebut klan Uzumaki tak bisa menahan diri untuk melenguh pelan menyuarakan dukungan dan ejekan untuk klan Hyuga.

Melihat hal tersebut Asuma pu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Naruto dan dibalas senyuman tipis. Setelah puas dengan yang dilihatnya, dia pergi untuk menjemput mempelai wanita.

.

.

Dari luar ruangan Asuma bisa mendengar suara tangis meraung-raung sang mempelai wanita ketika ia tiba dilantai dua. Suara itu terputus oleh teriakan marah seorang laki-laki. Asuma mengetuk dua kali sebelum Hyuga Hiashi, ayah mempelai wanita membukanya. Wajahnya merah marah.

"Sudah kutunggu dari tadi," bentak Hiashi kesal.

"Kedatangan Raja sedikit tertunda," jawab Asuma.

Jawabannya langsung disambut anggukan. "Masuklah. Bantu aku membawanya turun. Dia benar-benar keras kepala."

"Kurasa sikap keras kepala memang bukan hal yang aneh untuk anak perempuan semuda itu ditambah dia berasal dari klan Hyuga," ucap Asuma tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah?!" gumam Hiashi. "Sejujurnya baru kali ini aku berduaan saja dengan Hinata. Dan aku juga tak yakin dia mengetahui siapa aku ini," lanjutnya.

Asuma tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya terhadap komentar yang mengagetkan itu. "Hiashi?!" ucapnya. "Seingatku, kau punya satu orang anak perempuan lainnya, dan keduanya lebih tua dari pada Hinata. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau begitu..."

Hiashi memotong ucapan Asuma dengan mengatakan, "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk menemani mereka, lagi pula masih ada istriku untuk mengurus mereka."

Asuma merasa pengakuan memalukan Hiashi itu sungguh keterlaluan. Membuatnya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Hiashi masuk kekamar. Saat memasuki kamar dia melihat mempelai wanita itu sedang terduduk sambil menangis di sebuah sofa.

Hinata berhenti menangis begitu melihat kedatangannya. Asuma merasa bahwa Hinata adalah mempelai wanita yang paling memukau yang pernah dilihatnya. Rambut pendek berponi keunguan membingkai wajah yang bak bidadari itu. Ada sebuah mahkota dari rangkaian bunga lavender menghiasi kepalanya. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, dan mata lavendernya tampak berkabut.

Hinata mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan ujung bawah dan pergelangan tangan dihiasi renda. Ketika Hinata berdiri, selempang berbordir yang melingkari pinggangnya jatuh kelantai. Ayah Hinata yang melihatnya mengumpat lantang. Hinata pun mengikutinya.

"Sudah waktunya kita turun, Hinata," perintah ayahnya, dengan suara lembut yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak."

Teriakkan berang Hiashi bagai menggema diruangan itu. "Kalau kau terus bersikap keras kepala seperti itu, aku akan membuatmu menyesal sudah bersikap seperti itu. Dirumah nanti akan kupukul kau, aku bersumpah. Lihat saja nanti."

Tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya, Hinata kembali duduk dan menguap keras.

"Hiashi, kalau kau membentak-bentak putrimu seperti itu, kurasa kau tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa," ucap Asuma menyarankan pada Ayah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memukulnya, biar dia mengerti," gumam Hiashi. Ia berjalan dengan langkah mengancam mendekati putrinya, tangannya terangkat hendak memukul Hinata.

Asuma berhenti tepat di depan Hiashi. "Kau tidak perlu memukulnya," ucap Asuma, suarany penuh amarah.

"Dia putriku," teriak Hiashi kesal. "Aku boleh melakukan apa pun padanya untuk membuatnya menurut padaku."

"Saat ini kau tamu di rumahku, Hiashi. Jadi dengarkan permintaanku," balas Asuma berteriak pula. "Biar aku yang membujuknya."

Seketika Asuma berpaling pada mempelai wanita itu. Dia melihat bahwa Hinata sepertinya sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan amarah ayahnya. Hinata malah kembali menguap keras.

"Hinata, semua akan selesai sebentar lagi," ucap Asuma tersenyum berusaha membujuk Hinata. Kemudian dengan lembut memaksa Hinata untuk berdiri kembali, lalu Asuma mengikatkan kembali selempang yang tadi terlepas ke pinggang Hinata. Setelah selesai terpasang Hinata kembali menguap.

'Astaga kurasa Hinata benar-benar membutuhkan tidur siang,' pikir Asuma yang melihat Hinata terus menguap sejak tadi.

Hinata membiarkan Asuma menggandeng lengannya dan membawanya menuju pintu, tapi kemudian Hinata menarik lengannya, dia lari kembali ke sofa tempatnya duduk tadi, lalu dia mengambil selimut yang tadi menyelimuti dirinya.

Saat menuju Asuma kembali Hinata berjalan mengitari ayahnya sejauh mungkin lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Asuma. Selimut itu dijadikan tudung untuk menutupi kepalanya, karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan selimut yang besar menyebabkan selimut itu terseret saat dia berjalan.

Hiashi yang melihat kelakuan anaknya itu, merebut paksa selimut itu. Tapi karena genggaman Hinata pada selimut itu kuat, terjadilah adegan tarik menarik selimut antara anak dan ayah itu. Suara Hinata yang menjerit-jerit mempertahankan selimutnya dan suara Hiashi yang menggelegar kembali memenuhi ruangan itu.

Asuma yang sudah pusing dengan kelakuan anak ayah itu akhirnya berteriak kesal kepada Hiashi dan merebut paksa selimut itu dan memberikannya ke Hinata. "Demi Tuhan! Sudahlah Hiashi, biarkan dia membawa selimut itu."

"Tidak!" teriak Hiashi. "Itu jelek, tidak akan kubiarkan dia membawanya."

"Biarkanlah dia membawanya sampai depan aula," perintah Asuma kesal.

Akhirnya Hiashi mengalah, dan membiarkan Hinata membawa selimut itu. Kemudian dia berjalan memimpin Hinata dan Asuma menuruni tangga menuju aula. Hinata yang tahu bahwa dia sudah dibela oleh pria yang menggandengnya itu, dia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada pria itu. Asuma pun membalas senyumannya.

Tapi semua senyuman itu terhapus dalam sekejap saat sampai di ambang pintu aula. Kenapa? Itu karena Hiashi kembali merebut selimut itu dari genggaman Hinata. Dan akhirnya keributan antara ayah dan putrinya kembali terjadi.

Naruto yang mendengar keributan dari arah pintu masuk menoleh. Matanya terbeliak kaget. Sebenarnya selama ini dia tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi mempelai wanitanya, karena dia yakin ayahnya akan membatalkan semua dokumen pernikahan ini begitu ayahnya pulang dari tugas nanti, dan karena alasan itu jugalah dia semakin terkejut saat melihat calon istrinya itu.

Mempelai wanitanya benar-benar liar. Naruto kesulitan untuk mempertahankan ekspresi dingin yang dipertahankannya sejak tadi. Teriakan Hiashi yang menggelegar kencang mengalahkan suara teriakan putrinya. Tapi gadis itu jauh lebih bersikukuh, gadis itu memeluk lengan ayahnya dan terus-terusan berusaha menggigit tangan ayahnya untuk mengambil selimut yang dipegang ayanya itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu. Sedangkan para kerabat Uzumakinya sudah tertawa membahana melihat pimpinan klan Hyuga bisa menjadi out of topic seperti itu saat behadapan dengan putrinya, padahal Hyuga Hiashi adalah pimpinan klan Hyuga yang terkenal dingin dan kejam.

Sedangkan Asuma sendiri mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Jadi dia menyambar tubuh mempelai wanita itu, menggendongnya, merenggut selimut dari tangan sang ayah, kemudian bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi Asuma menyodorkan mempelai wanita dan selimutnya ke tangan mempelai pria.

Pilihan untuk Naruto hanya ada dua, yaitu menerimanya atau menjatuhkan mempelai wanitanya. Naruto berusaha untuk memutuskan ketika Hinata melihat ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata merangkulkan tangannya dileher Naruto dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto sekaligus bersama selimutnya.

Hinata terus-menerus melongok dari balik bahu Naruto untuk memastikan kalau-kalau ayahnya akan menariknya. Tapi ketika dia yakin bahwa keadaan sudah aman, Hinata memusatkan perhatiannya pada orang asing yang menggendongnya. Hinata menatap pria itu lama sekali.

Si mempelai pria yang sedang berdiri dengan tegak, sambil menggendong mempelai wanitanya. Berkeringat dingin saat dirinya merasa gugup karena terus diperhatikan oleh mempelai wanitanya. Naruto takut untuk menatap mempelainya itu, karena dia takut jika wanita itu mengigitnya nanti. Jadi Naruto terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang raja sampai Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya.

Merasa pipinya disentuh oleh mempelainya Naruto menoleh dengan ragu.

"Ayah pasti akan memukulku nanti," ucap gadis itu dengan wajah sendu.

Naruto tak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun atas pernyataan itu. Karena tak ada jawaban, Hinata mulai lelah untuk menatapnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya mulai menutup dan tubuh Naruto semaik tegang ketika tubuh gadis kecil itu terpulas digendongannya. Wajahnya ditempelkan dileher Naruto.

"Kumohon jangan biarkan Ayah memukulku," bisiknya.

"Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi," jawab Naruto pelan.

Karena sudah puas dengan jawaban dari Naruto, perlahan Hinata tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Naruto. Dia kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang dan amukannya yang penuh semangat tadi. Air liurnya meneter di leher Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengetahui usia gadis itu yang sebenarnya sampai sang Uskup mulai membacakan persyaratan pernikahan mereka. Dan ternyata usia mempelai wanitanya berumur empat tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Tepat setelah surat perjanjian pernikahan itu ditandatangani oleh Naruto, keluarga besar yang saling bermusuhan itu membubarkan diri tanpa ucapan perpisahan. Sepertinya dua klan keluarga terbsebut masih belum bisa berdamai walau sudah terikat dalam sebuah perjanjian pernikahan.

Sejak hari itu, baik mempelai pria maupun mempelai wanita. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, karena baik dari klan Hyuga maupun Uzumaki tidak pernah membiarkan kedua mempelai itu saling bertemu. Apalagi Hyuga Hiashi sebagai ayah dari mempelai wanita, dia tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan putrinya menemui suami yang telah dinikahi putrinya itu. Karena menuruti Hiashi jika putrinya bertemu dengan suaminya, klan Uzumaki akan merebut semua hadiah yang akan diberikan Raja atas pernikahan itu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**G****ift****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema II**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 15 Januari 2000**

Ini akan menjadi penculikan yang mudah. Ironisnya penculikan ini akan dinyatakan legal di pengadilan, kecuali untuk dakwaan pembobolan rumah orang. Naruto seratus persen siap memakai cara ini untuk keberhasilannya. Jika keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, korbannya mungkin sedang tertidur nyenyak. Tapi jika tidak, dia berencana untuk menyumpal mulutnya, itu sudah cukup untuk merendam suara protes dari korbannya.

Entah apa pun caranya, legal ataupun tidak, ia akan tetap membawa mempelai wanitanya. Naruto, sudah kehabisan waktu. Hanya tinggal dua bulan sebelum dia terhitung benar-benar melanggar perjanjian pernikahannya. Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan mempelai wanitanya sejak hari perjanjian tersebut dibacakan lima belas tahun silam. Dan gambaran yang terpatri dibenaknya, kalau mempelai wanitanyaitu memiliki tubuh yang besar dan bulat dengan ditambah nafsu makanya yang gila-gilaan. Karena kebanyakan wanita dari klan Hyuga memang seperti itu.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau dia harus menghadapi hal ini, karena menurutnya jika seseorang hidup berumahtangga, itu sama halnya dengan berenang bersama ikan hiu dilautan luas. Hampir sepanjang hidupnya dijalani sendirian, Naruto selalu menolak untuk menceritakan atau sekedar mendengarkan saran dari seseorang. Dia hanya bisa berbagi apa yang dipikirkannya pada Sai, teman kepercayaanya.

Hadiah yang akan didapatkannya dari pernikahan itu, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti rasa ketidaknyamanan yang mungkin terpaksa harus dijalaninya setahun kedepan. Serta tambahan uang yang dikumpulkannya dari surat keputusan kerajan akan memperkuat bisnis baru yang sedang dirintisnya bersama Sai tahun lalu. _**Kyubi Shipping Company**_ adalah bisnis legal pertama yang pernah mereka coba dirikan. Naruto dan Sai sudah berusaha keras untuk menyukseskan perusahaan ini.

Alasannya sederhana saja. Mereka berdua sudah lelah menjalani kehidupan yang berbahaya. Bisa dibilang secara tak sengaja mereka telah terjerumus dalam duni bajak laut, tapi sekarang mereka merasa risikonya sudah tak lagi sepadan. Naruto, yang beraksi sebagai _Blue Eyes_ sang bajak laut tersohor, yang sudah menjadi legenda tersendiri. Daftar musuhnya sudah cukup panjang. Imbalan untuk kepalanya juga sudah menaiki angka yang sangat fantastis. Untuk merahasiakan identitas lain dari Naruto, semakin lama semakin sulit. Jika mereka terus melakukan pembajakan, hanya masalah waktu sebelum pada akhirnya mereka tertangkap dan terkurung dalam penjara.

Tepat setelah seminggu keputusan bersejarah itu dibuat, Kyubi Shipping Company didirikan. Kantornya terletak dijantung daerah pelabuhan, perabotan dikantor juga tak banyak. Hanya ada dua meja, empat kursi, dan satu lemari arsip. Karena uang yang dimiliki mereka tak banyak, jadi hanya perabotan itu saja yang bisa dibeli. Mereka saja masih kekurangan kapal untuk armada utama menjalankan bisnis ini.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti seluk-beluk komunitas bisnis ini, karena mereka sama-sama lulusan dari Universitas Konoha. Walaupun saat masa kuliah dulu mereka tidak saling kenal, karena Sai tidak pernah kemana-mana tanpa disertai serombongan teman-temannya, sedangkan Naruto selalu sendirian. Ikatan pertemanan mereka baru terbentuk ketika keduanya dipasangkan sebagai agen mitra dalam sebuah permainan rahasia pemerintah yang mematikan.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama, bagi Naruto untuk bisa mempercayai Sai, sekitar setahun dia baru bisa mempercayainya. Pada saat itu mereka saling mempertaruhkan nyawa demi sebuah misi yang diperintahkan oleh atasan mereka, tapi pada akhirnya mereka malah dikhianati oleh atasannya sendiri. Kala itu Sai sangat terkejut dan berang ketika kenyataan yang sebenarnya terkuak. Sedangkan Naruto tidak kaget mengetahui hal itu, karena selama ini dia selalu mengantisipasi hal terburuk dari orang lain.

Saudara laki-laki Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah seorang bangsawan ternama yang terhormat. Telah menikahi kakak perempuan Naruto, yang bernama Karin setahun yang lalu. Dan berkat pernikahan itu secara tak langsung telah mempererat ikatan pertemanan diantara mereka. Naruto dan Sai menjadi saudara ipar atas hubungan perkawinan itu.

Karena Naruto adalah bagian dari salah satu kelurga Uzumaki dan Sai adalah adik dari Uchiha Sasuke yang berpengaruh dipemerintahan, keduanya sering diundang keberbagai acara kaum kelas atas. Sai cukup mudah untuk berbaur dengan kalangan aristokrat dan memanfaatkan setiap acara tersebut untuk mencampurkan kesenangan dan keperluan bisnisnya. Disetiap acara Sai berusaha mengumpulkan klien. Sedangkan Naruto tak pernah menghadiri acara seperti itu, karena menurutnya acara itu tak cocok dengan dirinya.

Kalau dari segi penampilan, keduanya juga sangat berlainan. Sai, adalah seorang pria yang manis kalau dilihat dari sikap dan penampilannya, dia memiliki sepasang mata onyx dan profil wajah yang ramah. Sai hampir menyamai tinggi Naruto, tapi dari perwakannya Sai terlihat lebih ramping, para wanita dari kalangan kelas atas sering menganggapnya adalah pria yang seksi, dengan senyum ramah yang sering dilakukannya.

Jika menyangkut penampilan, Naruto tidak seberuntung itu. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang laksamana zaman kuno yang bertubuh besar dan berwajah masam. Tubuh Naruto tinggi besar seperti raksasa, kedua bahu dan kakinya berotot, tanpa sedikitpun timbunan lemak ditubuhnya. Matanya biru cerah dan tajam setajam elang.

Bagi orang luar, kedua sahabat itu terlihat sangat bertolak belakang. Sai sering dianggap sebagai malaikat yang baik hati, sementara Naruto adalah iblis yang kejam. Tapi pada kenyataannya, sifat mereka sangat mirip. Mereka sama-sama pandai menyembunyikan emosi. Naruto menggunakan sikap penyendiri dan perangai kasarnya sebagai senjata. Sedangkan Sai menggunakan penampilan palsunya untuk alasan yang sama seperti Naruto.

.

.

Saat memasuki kanto, Naruto memberungutkan wajahnya. Lalu menghampiri Sai temannya, yang sedang duduk-duduk santai disebuah kursi, dengan kedua kakinya ditumpangkan kemeja.

"Untuk keperluan apa Jiraya mempersiapkan Mobil, Sai?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi, lalu melanjutkan. "Apa ada urusan yang harus kau selesaikan hari ini?"

"Hari ini kau dan aku akan pergi ke taman untuk melihat Hyuga Hinata mempelai wanitamu. Siang ini akan ada banyak orang di sana. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita, kalau kita tetap berada didekat pepohonan."

Naruto alih-alih memandang temannya dia malah berpaling memandang keluar jendela sebelum menjawab. "Tidak."

"Jiraya akan menjaga kantor, sementara kita pergi."

"Sai, aku tidak perlu melihatnya sebelum malam ini."

"Ayolah kawan. Kau harus melihatnya dulu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Untuk mempersiapkan dirimu," jawab Sai.

Kemudian Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sai, "Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku," ucapnya. "Semua sudah siap. Aku sudah tahu yang mana jendela kamarnya. Pohon diluar akan menahan berat badanku, aku juga sudah mencoba untuk memastikannya. Jendelanya tidak dikunci saat malam hari, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, dan kapal sudah siap untuk berlayar."

"Oh my... jadi kau sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik ya, kawan?" tanya Sai dengan sedikit kecewa.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja."

"Oh iya?" Sai berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum. "Lalu apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan, kalau-kalau dia tidak muat lewat jendela?"

Pertanyaan itu memancing reaksi tepat seperti yang diinginkan Sai. Naruto tampak terperangah, kemudian menggeleng. "Jendelanya cukup besar, itu pasti muat untuknya."

"Mungkin dia lebih besar dari ukuran jendelanya."

Jika hal itu benar, untuk membayangkannya saja Naruto sudah bergidik ngeri, tapi dia tak menunjukkannya dihadapan Sai. "Jika tubuhnya lebih besar dari jendela, aku akan menggulingkannya dari tangga," jawab Naruto malas-malasan.

Sai tak dapat menahan tawanya saat membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi. "Apa kau tidak penasaran sama sekali melihat bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Oke, tapi aku penasaran," akhirnya Sai mengakui hal itu juga jika dirinya penasaran dengan mempelai Naruto. "Karena aku tidak ikut dengan kalian saat berbulan madu, rasanya wajar kalau aku memuaskan rasa keingintahuanku ini sebelum kalian pergi."

"Itu perjalanan, bukan bulan madu," balas Naruto. "Berhentilah memancingku, Sai. Demi Tuhan, dia itu seorang Hyuga, dan satu-satunya alasanku berlayar untuk menjauhkannya dari keluarganya."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan ini semua?" ucap Sai. Seringai yang ditunjukkanya tadi lenyap sudah, sekarang wajahnya malah memasang wajah kekhwatirannya. "Astaga, Naruto. Kau harus menidurinya dulu, agar bisa menghasilkan keturunan jika kau menginginkan tanahnya juga."

Sebelum Naruto mengomentari hal pengingat itu, Sai melanjutkan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Perusahaan ini akan tetap berjalan dengan atau tanpa dana dari perjanjian pernikahanmu. Lagi pula, sekarang setelah Hashirama resmi turun tahta, penggantinya Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang Raja baru bisa saja menghapus perjanjian itu. Keluarga Hyuga sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membatalkan perjanjian pernikahanmu. Kau bisa melupakan semua ini, teman."

"Tidak," ucap Naruto tegas. "Tanda tanganku ada diperjanjian itu. Seorang Uzumaki tidak akan melanggar janjinya."

Sai mendengus, "Kau pasti bercanda," ucapnya. "Laki-laki dari klan Uzumaki sudah sangat terkenal dengan julukan Si pandai mengelah dari perjanjian jika mereka menginginkannya."

Naruto terpaksa sependapat dengan pernyataan Sai itu. "Memang," ucapnya. "Meski begitu, Sai, aku tidak akan melupakan masalah ini, sama seperti saat kau yang menolak menerima uang yang ditawarkan kakakmu. Ini masalah kehormatan, Sai. Oh, dan kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Biarbagaimanapun juga tekadku sudah bulat."

Naruto bersandar pada kusen jendela, lalu mendesah panjang dan lelah. "Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai aku setuju pergi denganmu, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Sai cepat. "Lagi pula, kau perlu menghitung ada berapa paman Hyuga yang ada di sana, jadi kau bisa tahu berapa orang yang harus kau hadapi malam ini."

"Tidak akan ada yang menghalangiku, Sai. Ingat itu!"

Mendengar pernyataan itu Sai langsung menyeringai. "Aku sangat mengerti bakat spesialmu, teman. Aku hanya berhara semoga malam ini tidak ada pertumpahan darah."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku benci jika harus melewatkan hal seru seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja."

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sai, "Bantuan harus dibalas dengan bantuan, apa kau ingat? Aku sudah berjanji pada paman Inoichi kalau aku akan datang ke resital putrinya jika dia bisa mengusahakan agar Hinata datang kepestanya sore ini."

"Aku yakin Hinta tidak akan datang kepesta itu," tebak Naruto. "Ayahnya Si keparat itu tidak akan mengizinkannya datang ke acara apa pun."

"Hinata akan datang," tebak Sai. "Hyuga Hiashi tidak akan berani menyinggung perasaan paman Inoichi. Dia secara pesifik meminta agar Hinata diizinkan datang kepestanya."

"Untuk alasan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin Hinata pasti datang," ucap Sai. "Ayolah Naruto. Waktu kita sudah terbuang percuma."

"Sialan kau!" setelah mengumamkan umpatan itu. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar. "Bagiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi tapi kau yang menyetir."

Sai segera memanfaatkan kemenangannya. Dan segera berjalan keluar sebelum kawannya berubah pikiran.

Selama dalam perjalanan melintasi kota yang padat itu, Sai menoleh dan bertanya pada Naruto. "Apa kau tidak bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kita akan tahu yang mana Hinata?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah memikirkannya, ya kan?" jawab Naruto datar.

"Benar sekali," Sai membalas dengan suara ceria. "Teman kencanku semalam, Shion sudah berjanji akan berada dekat-dekat dengan Hinata sepanjang sore ini. Dan aku juga sudah memastikan caraku berhasil."

Sai menunggu semenit lamanya sampai akhirnya Naruto bertanya bagaimana dia bisa memastikannya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Jika Shion tak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya, aku sudah mengerahkan empat teman kencanku yang lainnya untuk bergantian melakukannya. Hei, kawan, paling tidak tunjukkan antusiasmu sedikit donk!"

"Ini sungguh membuang-buang waktuku saja."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Naruto yang ketus itu, Sai terus mengemudi tanpa bertanya lagi. Hingga mereka tiba ditempat tujuan. Sesampainya ditaman tempat pesta diadakan, Sai memarkirkan mobilnya dibawah rindang pohon. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam kerumunan orang yang menghadiri pesta tersebut.

Saat itu Naruto mapun Sai mereka mencari tempat stratergis untuk melihat mempelai wanita Naruto, tanpa terlihat banyak orang. Jadi mereka memilih berdiri diantara semak-semak tinggi yang sudah ditata demikian rupa hingga menjadi canti. Semak-semak itu bisa menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sial kau, Sai. Aku kira tamunya takkan sebanyak ini," ucap Naruto kesal. "Sepeluh menit saja, setelah itu aku pergi Sai."

"Setuju," Sai berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang kesal, karena pesta ini diluar dugaannya akan seramai ini. Perlahan Sai menoleh memandang temannya. Naruto balas mendelik kesal. "Kau tahu, Hinata mungkin akan bersedia pergi denganmu secara baik-baik, jika kau..."

"Apa kau mau menyarankan padku kalau seharusnya aku mengirimi surat lagi untuknya?" tanya Naruto semakin kesal. "Dan apa kau ingat, apa yang terjadi terakhir kali aku mengikuti saranmu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Sai. "Tapi semua itu mungkin sudah berubah. Bisa saja ada kesalahpahaman. Ayahnya bisa saja..."

"Kesalahpahaman?" Naruto terdengar taidak percaya. "Aku mengirim surat hari Senin, dan aku jelas sekali menyebutkannya kalau aku..."

"Aku tahu," potong Sai cepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kau bilang pada mereka bahwa kau akan menjemput mempelai wanitamu hari Minggu berikutnya."

"Kau pikir aku harus memberikan lebih banyak waktu padanya untuk mengepak."

Sai menyeringai. "Ya, kan aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan kabur begitu kau mengiriminya surat. Dan sepertinya dia cepat juga ya saat melarikan diri darimu?"

"Ya, memang. Dia sangat cepat," jawab Naruto mencoba mengurangi rasa jengkelnya.

"Kau bisa saja mengejarnya."

"Untuk apa? Anak buahku sudah mengikutinya. Aku tahu di mana dia berada. Aku hanya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja beberapa saat lagi."

"Penundaan eksekusi, ya?"

Naruto mulai tersenyum mendengar penuturan temannya itu. "Dia hanya seorang perempun, Sai, tapi ya... kurasa itu memang semacam penundaan hukuman."

"Sepertinya lebih dari sekedar alasan itu. Benar kan? Kau tahu dia akan terancam bahaya begitu kau membawanya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengakui ini, tapi dengan caramu sendiri kau sudah melindungi Hinata dengan membiarkannya bebas."

"Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi, kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya," ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa untukmu, semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi kalian berdua. Tahun depan pasti akan seperti neraka untukmu. Aku yakin pasti akan banyak pihak yang mulai memburu kalian berdua, khususnya dirimu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kau tenang saja aku pasti akan melindunginya."

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan itu, dan aku tak meragukannya."

"Oh ya. Apa kau sudah mendengar certia kalau perempuan dungu itu memesan tiket salah satu kapalku saat dia melarikan diri dariku dulu. Dia melarikan diri dariku dengan kapalku, sungguh sebuah ironi bukan?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sai cepat. "Dia tidak mungkin tahu kalau kapal itu milikmu. Kau dulu bersikeras untuk tetap menjadi pasif diperusahaan pada saat itu, kau ingat?"

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, kita tidak akan mendapatkan klien. Kau tahu sendiri kalau orang-orang dari klan Uzumaki tidak disukai masyarakat kelas atas. Mereka masih dianggap tidak punya sopan santun."

"Aku masih merasa aneh," ucap Sai, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kau menyuruh anak buahmu membuntuti Hinata... dan juga menjaganya... tapi kau tidak pernah meminta mereka memberitahu seperti apa wajahnya."

"Kau juga tidak bertanya," balas Naruto.

Sai mengangkat bahu. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiaannya pada kerumunan orang didepannya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir kau sudah memutuskan kalau perjanjian pernikahan itu tidak sepadan dengan pengorbanannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia..." Sai lupa apa yang akan diucapkannya saat melihat Shion berjalan kearahnya. Shion berjalan besama seorang wanita disisi kirinya.

"Lihat itu Shion," ucap Sai. "Kalau saja gadis bodoh itu bergeser ke kiri sedikit saja..." kalimatnya tak terselesaikan. Tarikan napas Sai mengisi keheningan. "Oh Tuhan... mungkinkah itu Hinata mempelai wanitamu Naruto?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Sejujurnya, dia juga ragu untuk menjawabnya. Benaknya sedang sibuk menyerap pemandangan dihadapannya.

Wanita itu sungguh menawan. Naruto harus mengelengkan kepala. 'Tidak!' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Mustahil wanita itu mempelaiku. Wanita lembut yang tersenyum malu-malu pada Shion itu terlalu cantik, terlalu feminin, dan terlalu kurus untuk menjadi seorang Hyuga.' Pikir Naruto lagi, tidak mempercayai penglihatannya itu.

Namun ada sesuatu kemiripan, pengingat yang seakan-akan terus membetot kenangannya tentang seorang gadis cilik empat tahun yang lalu, gadis yang sangat rewel yang pernah digendongnya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan yang mengatakan padanya bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinatanya.

Panjang rambut Hinata sepingganya, rambutnya masih lurus seperti dulu warnanya juga masih sama, warna lavender yang indah. Kalau dilihat dari tempat Naruto, kulit Hinata tampak bersih, putih dan mulus.

Rupanya gadis itu telah tumbuh setinggi rata-rata gadis pada umumnya, tingginya saja hampir menyamai Shion. Tapi jelas tidak ada yang rata-tata dari tubuhnya. Semua lekuk ditubuhnya berada pada tempat yang tepat.

"Lihat semua pria muda itu mendekatinya," ucap Sai. "Mereka seperti ikan hiu yang mengelilingi mangsanya. Tampaknya istrimu menjadi sasaran bagi mereka, Naruto," lanjutnya. "Dan seharusnya mereka berpikir, untuk sedikit sopan santun pada seorang wanita yang sudah menikah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka sih... Ya Tuhan, Naruto dia cantik sekali."

Naruto tidak memperhatikan ucapan temannya itu, karena dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan pria-pria yang antusias untuk mengejar mempelainya. Ingin rasanya dia menghapuskan semua seringai memuja itu dari wajah mereka.

'Kurang ajar! Lacang sekali mereka mencoba menyentuh mempelai wanitaku...' pikir Naruto.

Sadar dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Ah, itu dia ayah mertuamu yang karismatik," ucap Sai mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Lihat dia selalu membuntuti putrinya," katanya lagi. "Sepertinya dia sedang tidak senang, karena dia tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari anak berhaganya itu."

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ayo pergi. Sai. Aku sudah cukup banyak melihat."

Karena tak menangkap emosi apa yang sedang dialami temannya, dengan lugunya Sai bertanya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah sial kau, katakan apa pendapatmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Hinata," desak Sai tidak sabaran. "Apa pendapatmu tentangnya?"

"Yang sebenarnya, Sai?"

Sai mengangguk penuh antusias.

Senyum Naruto terkembang perlahan-lahan, "Dia akan muat lewat jendela!"

Setelahnya Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sai dalam keadaan terbengong-bengong. Lalu berteriak pada temannya itu.

"Ah, nggak asik kau Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gift Of Love**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Real story by Julie Gardwood.**

**.**

**Tachibana-ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, Miss typo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Waktunya sudah habis. Hinata harus meninggalkan Konoha secepatnya. Mungkin Semua orang akan mengatakan dia lagi-lagi melarikan diri. Tapi Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain, ia sudah dua kali mengirim surat pada Uzumaki Naruto untuk meminta bantuannya, tapi pria yang menurut hukum adalah suaminya itu tidak membalas surat yang dikirimnya. Hinata tak berani untuk menghubungi pria itu lebih dari ini, karena sudah tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa. Masa depan bibinya, Shizune, sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini, dan yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanya dia seorang.

Jika kalangan kelas atas menganggap dia melarikan diri dari perjanjian penikahannya lagi, sudah biarkan saja. Karena sejak Ibunya meminta untuk menemui Shizune di musim semi kemarin, hidup Hinata berjalan diluar harapannya. Hinata dan Ibunya sepakat untuk tidak mengungkapkan alasan kepergiannya saat itu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbohong, dan membuat alasan kalau kepergiannya saat musim semi itu hanya untuk mengunjungi kakak laki-lakinya, Neji, yang tinggal di Sunagakure bersama istri dan putranya yang masih bayi.

Hinata sempat berpikir untuk menceritakan alasan sebernarnya ke ayahnya, tapi kemudian melupakan pemikiran itu. Karena Ayahnya sangat membenci Shizune sama seperti keluarga Hyuga yang lainnya. Kebencian keluarga Hyuga ke Shizune bermula dari Shizune yang menolak untuk dijodohkan. Karena pada saat itu Shizune malah kabur dan menikah dengan seorang pria dari klan rendahan. Pernikahan Shizune terjadi lima belas tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu keluarga Hyuga sangat membenci Shizune.

Andai dia menyadarinya lebih dulu, mungkin pada saat itu Hinata takkan pernah mengizinkan Shizune pulang. Tadinya Hinata mengira kalau keluarganya sudah memaafkan bibinya. Namun kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Tidak ada reuni yang menyenangkan antara ibunya maupun Shizune. Ibunya bahkan tidak sempat bicara dengan Shizune, karena Shizune langsung menghilang setelah beberapa jam mereka tiba di pelabuhan Konoha.

Hinata cemas bukan main, saat mengetahui kondisi bibinya sekarang. Oleh karena itu, kini sudah saatnya dia menjalankan rencananya. Dia mengetahui keberadaan bibinya dari seorang pelayan kepercayaannya, yang memberitahukan kalau bibinya sedang disekap di loteng rumah paman Hizashi. Shizune disekap, karena para keluarga Hyuga sedang mengincar warisan yang dimiliki Shizune. Mereka sedang mengatur rencana agar warisan yang dimiliki Shizune jatuh ketangan keluarga Hyuga.

"Kurang ajar," gumam Hinata, saat memikirkan alasan pamananya menyekap bibi Shizunenya.

Perlahan Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, untuk menenangkan diri sambil membawa tasnya menghampiri jendela yang terbuka. Kemudian dilemparkannya tas pakaian itu ke tanah. "Itu yang terakhir. Sekarang cepat kau pergi sebelum Ayahku kembali. Hati-hati Yume," kata Hinata pada pelayan kepercayaannya itu.

Pelayan itu mengambil tas terakhir yang dilemparkan Hinata dan segera bergegas menuju taxi yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Setelah pelayannya pergi Hinata menutup jendela, mematikan lampu kamarnya, dan naik ke tempat tidur.

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, orangtua dan adik perempuannya, Hanabi, kembali dari pesta yang mereka hadiri. Ketika Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki dilorong, Hinata berguling tengkurap, memejamkan mata, dan pura-pura tidur. Sesaat kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu berderik dan tahu kalau ayahnya sedang melongok untuk melihat kalau putrinya berada ditempat semestinya.

Bagi Hinata, rasanya lama sekali sebelum akhirnya pintu kembali ditutup. Sejak Hinata kembali dari rumah bibinya, ayahnya rutin untuk mengecek kamarnya setiap malam. Mungkin karena takut kalau-kalau Hinata melarikan diri lagi.

Setelah itu Hinata menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi untuk memastikan kalau seisi rumah sudah tertidur. Kemudian dia menyelinap dari balik selimut dan mengambil barang-barangnya dari tempat persembunyian dikolong ranjang. Dia tak boleh menarik perhatian dalam perjalannya. Karena itu dia memakai gaun yang berwana gelap dengan kerah yang sedikit terbuka dibagian dadanya, karena hanya gaun itu yang berwana gelap. Dan untuk mempermudah pergerakannya nanti, dia menguncir rambut panjangnya menjadi ekor kuda.

Setelah menaruh pesan surat untuk ibunya dimeja rias, Hinata membungkus payung, sarung tangan putih, dan tas tangannya dengan mantel. Dilemparnya semua barang itu keluar jendela, kemudian memanjat ke bingkai jendela.

Ranting yang ingin diraihnya hanya berjarak sekitar setengah meter darinya, tapi jarak kebawah sekitar satu meter lebih. Mengetahui kenyataan itu, Hinata terus mengucap doa singkat saat beringsut mendekat ketepian jendela. Cukup lama dia duduk dibingkai jendela guna mengumpulkan keberaniaanya untuk melompat. Kemudian, dengan rengekan ketakutan yang tak bisa ditahannya, akhirnya dia berhasil melompat.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dia baru saja hendak memanjat pohon raksasa itu ketika jendela terbuka dan bermacam barang milik seorang perempuan berjatuhan. Salah satu payung menimpa bahunya. Kemudian dia menghindar dari barang-barang lainnya dan menyelinap bersembunyi lebih dalam dikegelapan. Bulan memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup untuknya, ketika melihat Hinata memanjat bingkai jendelanya. Naruto hendak meneriakkan peringatan, ketika Hinata tiba-tiba melompat. Secepat kilat Naruto berdiri dibawah pohon, untuk menahan Hinata jika gadis itu terjatuh.

Tapi dugaan Naruto salah, gadis itu berhasil meraih sebuah dahan pohon yang besar dan mati-matian berpegangan seerat mungkin sambil terus mengucapkan doa. Setelah tubuh gadis itu berhenti terayun-ayun, secara perlahan tangan gadis itu meraih batang pohon yang lebih kokoh.

"Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan," gumam gadis itu selama menuruni pohon. Setelah kakinya menginjak tanah, gadis itu merapihkan gaunnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Setelah bergumam tidak jelas, gadis itu mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang yang tadi dilemparkannya, dan membuang waktunya yang berharga dengan mengenakan sarung tangan putihnya, kemudian membersihkan mantelnya yang kotor, setelah itu ia baru memakai mantelnya, kemudian mengurai tali tas kecilnya, menyelipkan tali satin itu kepergelangan tangannya, mengapit payung, dan akhirnya berjalan menuju halaman depan rumahnya.

Saat Naruto tanpa sengaja menyenggol pot bunga dihalaman, Hinata berhenti sesaat untuk menoleh kebelakang. Tapi ketika Hinata memerhatikan sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan apa pun, gadis itu melanjutkan perjalannnya.

"Di mana Yume?" gumam Hinata saat menunggu diluar gerbang rumahnya. Seharusnya pelayan itu menunggunya dibawah bayang-bayang pohon yang ada di depan gerbang. Pelayannya sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya pergi ke rumah paman Hizashi.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya, baiklah aku akan menunggunya sebentar,' putus Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu selama sepuluh menit. Tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dan pelayannya belum juga datang. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke rumah paman Hizashi-nya. Lagi pula kalau dia tetap menunggu di sini, dia takut ayahnya terbangun dan mendapatinya di sini, bisa-bisa dia dikurung dan takkan bisa menyalematkan bibinya.

Lagi pula Jarak rumah pamannya hanya sekitar tiga blok dari rumahnya. Seharusnya takkan makan banyak waktu kalau ia berjalan ke sana. Dan karena ini sudah larut malam, tentu saja tidak akan ada orang yang mau berjalan-jalan di tengah malam seperti ini. Jadi dia tidak perlu mencemaskan kalau keluarganya mengetahui kalau dia kabur dari rumah lagi.

Dengan bergegas Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan secepat yang dia bisa. Jika ada yang mencoba menghalanginya, ia akan memakai payungnya sebagai senjata untuk membela diri. Hinata berlari secepat kilat saat melewati blok pertama. Saat rasa nyeri dipinggangnya menyerangnya dia memperlambat larinya dengan kecepatan yang lebih pelan. Hinata sedikit santai ketika menyadari kalau ia sudah cukup aman.

Sedangkan Naruto yang membuntuti Hinata dari belakang. Terus mengikuti gadis itu, dia ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya dulu sebelum menyabar mempelainya, kemudian melempar tubuh kecil gadis itu kebahunya, dan menuju dermaga. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto sempat berpikir, kalau Hinata mau melarikan diri lagi darinya. Kemudian disingkirkannya jauh-jauh pikiran bodoh itu, karena mustahil Hinata mengetahui rencana penculikannya ini.

'Mau kemana gadis itu?' pikir Naruto sambil terus mengikutinya.

Sambil mengikuti Hinata, Naruto memikirkan tentang mempelainya. Dia berpikir kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis cerdas yang memiliki keberanian. Karena Naruto merasa takjub saat melihat Hinata melompat dari jendela ke pohon. Walaupun saat melompat gadis itu memekik ketakutan dan gaunnya tersangkut di dahan pohon, gadis itu terus memberanikan dirinya menuri pohon sambil mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit mengucapkan doa. Saat sesampainya gadis itu di tanah, keadaannya sungguh ingin membuat Naruto tertawa. Karena kondisinya sangat parah, gaun yang tadi tersangkut robek dan sedikit terangkat memperlihatkan kemulusan kakinya, rambutnya yang dikuncir juga berantakan, membuat gadis itu terus menggerutu.

Naruto tau kalau Hinata sejak tadi masih belum menyadari keberadaanya. Jika saja Hinata berpikir untuk menengok kebelakang, Hinata pasti akan melihat dirinya sedang berjalan tepat dibelakang gadis itu.

Tapi rupanya ada orang lain yang melihat Hinata saat melewati blok ke dua. Dua orang pria bersenjata, pria itu mengendap-endap untuk mendekati mempelainya. Dan Naruto tepat dibelakang mereka. Dia memastikan kalau para pria itu mendengar langkah kakinya yang mendekat, kemudian menunggu sampai mereka berbalik untuk menantangnya sebelum membenturkan kepala mereka satu sama lain.

Setelah ke dua pria itu pingsan Naruto melempar kedua pria itu ke ujung gang, selama melakukan aksinya pandangan Naruto tetap tertuju pada Hinata. Cara berjalan mempelainya seharusnya dilarang oleh hukum, pikirnya. Ayunan pinggulnya terlalu memesona. Dan tepat saat itu Naruto melihat ada gerakan lain dalam kegelapan di depannya. Dia bergegas lari untuk menyelamatkan Hinata sekali lagi. Gadis itu baru saja berbelok ditikungan kedua ketika bogeman mentah Naruto menghajar rahang calon penyerangnya lagi.

Sekali lagi Naruto harus campur tangan untuk melindungi Hinata sebelum akhirnya gadis itu sampai ketujuannya. Naruto menduga kalau Hinata hendak mengunjungi Paman Hizashi-nya ketika mempelainya itu berhenti sejenak di depan pagar kediaman pamannya, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya Hinata memperhatikan setiap jendela yang ada di rumah itu.

Dari semua kerabat Hinata, Naruto merasa kalau Hizashi adalah orang yang paling kejam, dan Naruto tak bisa menemukan satu alasan logis pun mengapa Hinata ingin mengunjungi bajingan pengecut itu ditengah malam seperti ini.

Yang pasti Hinata datang bukan untuk berkunjung, simpul Naruto sendiri. Ketika gadis itu menyelinap kesisi rumah pamannya. Naruto mengikutinya, kemudian bersandar ke tembok samping untuk mencegah jika ada pengacau lain yang ingin keluar. Sambil bersedekap Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang berusaha menerobos diantara semak belukar dan masuk ke rumah pamannya melalui jendela.

Sungguh aksi perampokan paling tak berpengalaman yang pernah disaksikan Naruto. Hinata menghabiskan minimal lima belas menit untuk membuka jendela. Tapi prestasi sederhana itu hanya berupa kemenangan singkat. Dia baru saja hendak berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya kebingkai jendela ketika ujung bawah gaunnya robek. Naruto mendengar pekik kekesalan gadis itu, kemudian melihat gadis itu berpaling memperhatikan gaunnya. Jendela yang sudah berhasil dibukannya kembali menutup, sementara mempelainya itu meratapi kerusakan gaunnya.

Setelah puas memandangi gaunnya yang rusak. Hinata akhirnya kembali ketujuannya semula. Dia merasa cukup pintar karena memakai payungnya untuk mengganjal jendela agar tetap terbuka. Hinata membetulkan tali tas tangannya yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya sebelum akhirnya melompat naik untuk meraih kusen jendela. Dia harus mencoba tiga kali sampai akhirnya berhasil. Ketika mendengar suara berdebum keras, Naruto berpikir kalau mempelainya mendarat entah kepala atau pantatnya terlebih dahulu. Naruto menunggu selama dua menit sebelum akhirnya memanjat jendela untuk menyusul Hinata tanpa suara.

Mata Naruto segera menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan di dalam rumah, tapi Hinata tidak secepat itu. Naruto mendengar suara barang-barang jatuh, yang kedengarannya seperti suara gelas jatuh, diikuti dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang sama sekali tidak seperti wanita baik-baik.

'Astaga, gadis itu ribut sekali, sih!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Secara perlahan Naruto berjalan melintasi serambi depan dan sempat melihat Hinata yang menaiki tangga kelantai dua. 'Perempuan gila itu benar-benar berisik sekali,' gerutu Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Saat Naruto hendak menyusul Hinata ke lantai dua, Naruto melihat seorang lelaki jangkung dan kurus, yang menurut Naruto adalah seorang pelayan dirumah ini, menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki itu memegang sebuah tongkat bisbol ditangan kanannya, dengan hati-hati laki-laki itu melangkah kelantai dua.

Secepat kilat Naruto memukul keras tengkuk si pelayan, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke atas kepalanya untuk meraih tongkat bisbol dari tangan si pelayan agar tidak berbunyi ketika jatuh ke lantai, kemudian menyeret pelayan itu keceruk gelap disamping tangga. Naruto berdiri semenit lamanya didekat si pelayan yang terpuruk itu sambil mendengar semua keributan yang berasal dari lantai atas.

'Gadis itu takkan pernah bisa menjadi pencuri yang ahli,' pikir Naruto saat mendengar berbagai bunyi dari lantai atas.

Dari lantai bawah Naruto bisa mendengar suara pintu dibanting menutup dan tahu kalau mempelainya lah yang membuat keributan itu.

'Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia cari di rumah ini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Saat jeritan melengking memecah diudara. Naruto mendesah lelah. Kemudian dia mulai menaiki tangga untuk menyelamatkan gadis bodoh itu sekali lagi, kemudian berhenti ketika gadis itu muncul di lantai atas dekat tangga. Dia tidak sendirian. Naruto kembali mundur ke ceruk dan menunggu. Dia kini mengerti alasan kedatangan gadis itu. Sebelah tangan Hinata memeluk pundak seorang perempuan yang terbungku-bungkuk untuk membantunya turun dari tangga. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah perempuan satunya, tapi dia bisa mengetahui dari cara jalannya yang pelan dan ragu-ragu kalau perempuan paruh baya itu entah sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah atau kesakitan.

"Sudah jangan menangis bibi," bisik Hinata. "Semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku akan membantumu."

Ketika keduanya tiba diserambi depan, Hinata melepas mantelnya, kemudian memasangkannya ke pundak bibinya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menjemputku, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah berhenti berharap. Aku tahu kalau pasti kau akan menemukan cara untuk menolongku."

Suara Shizune gemetar karena emosi. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menyeka sudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan saat itulah Naruto melihat memar-memar gelap di kedua pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Naruto mengenali bekas luka pada kulit itu. Wanita itu pasti habis diikat.

Hinata mengulurkan tangan merapikan rambut bibinya. "Tentu saja kau tahu aku akan menjemputmu," bisiknya lagi. "Aku sayang padamu, Bibi. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan apa pun terjadi padamu. Nah," lanjutnya dengan suara seceria mungkin. "Rambutmu sudah tampak lebih cantik."

Shizune mencengkram tangan Hinata. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Nak?"

"Sudah, kau tak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji!" jawab Hinata. Dia berusaha menangkan bibinya.

"Lagi pula ini semua salahku. Aku yang memintamu untuk kembali," ucap Hinata mengingatkan. "Karena aku berpikir kalau kau bertemu dengan ibu kau akan senang, tapi aku salah. Di sini kau malah mendapatkan perlakukan yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini."

"Kau benar-benar anak yang baik, Hinata," puji Shizune.

Tangan Hinata gemetar ketika meraih kunci pintu. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, Hinata?" tanya Shizune kemudian.

"Itu tidak penting lagi sekarang," jawab Hinata sambil manarik kunci dan membuka pintu. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk menceritakan hal itu nanti, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku akan membawamu pulang bibi."

"Apa pulang? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang Hinata."

Hinata memutar tubuh lalu memandang bibinya tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa pulang? Kau tenang saja semua sudah kuurus. Aku sudah memesan tiket kapal dengan sisa uang yang kupunya. Kumohon kau jangan menggeleng seperti itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyulitkanku. Biar bagaimanapun juga kita harus pergi malam ini. Terlalu berbahaya untukmu kalau kau tetap ada di Negara ini."

"Hizashi mengambil cincin pernikahanku," jelas Shizune. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha sebelum cincinku kembali. Aku sudah berjanji pada suamiku untuk tidak pernah melepaskan cincin pernikahan itu apa pun yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa cincinku, Hinata. Benda itu terlalu berharga untukku."

"Oke, baiklah. Kita akan menemukan cincinmu," Hinata mengiyakan ketika bibinya mulai menangis. "Apa kau tahu dimana Paman Hizashi menyembunyikan cincinmu?"

"Itulah masalahnya," jawab Shizune. "Hizashi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyembunyikannya. Karena dia memakai cincinku dikelingkinya. Dia memamerkan cincin itu keseluruh orang yang ditemuinya. Kalau kau tahu di mana pamanmu minum-minum malam ini, kita bisa mengambil kembali cincinnya."

Hinata mengangguk. Perutnya serasa dililit saat dia memikirkan cara apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk merebut cincin bibinya dari tangan paman Hizashi-nya. "Kurasa aku tahu, di mana Paman Hizashi sekarang," ucapnya. "Pelayanku sudah lama membuntutinya. Bibi, kira-kira apa kau sanggup untuk berjalan sampai ketikungan blok? Aku tidak berani meminta taxi untuk menunggu di depan karena takut paman Hizashi akan pulang lebih cepat."

"Tentu saja aku mau jalan," jawab Shizune mulai berjalan sambil perpegangan pada Hinata.

Melihat kondisi bibinya yang sangat menyedihkan, membuat Hinata kasihan dan bertanya, "Pasti selama ini kau sangat menderita. Maafkan aku bibi."

"Ah, sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap Shizune meremehkan sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo kita harus segera bergegas, kita tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini nak."

Kedua perempuan itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan yang gelap. Ketika sampai diujung blok, taxi yang sudah di persiapkan pelayan Hinata, sedang menunggu diujung blok. Saat Hinata tengah membantu bibinya naik ke taxi, ada seorang pernyerang yang sedang mencari mangsa bergegas menghampiri mereka. Untuk menghadapi penyerang itu Naruto hanya perlu melangkah ketempat yang diterangi sinar lampu jalan. Dan saat si penyerang melihatnya, penyerang itu buru-buru berbalik dan kembali menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

Naruto merasa kalau perempuan yang bersama Hinata melihatnya. Karena wanita itu menengok kebelakang ketika Naruto bergerak maju. Tapi Naruto berpikir kalau penglihatan perempuan paruh baya itu pasti sudah berkurang, karena ia kembali memandang ke depan tanpa meneriakkan peringatan pada keponakannya.

Sedangkan Hinata jelas-jelas tidak menyadari keberadan Naruto. Dia sedang sibuk menawar tarif pada supir, dan akhirnya menyetujui tarif yang sangat mahal, dan langsung bergabung dengan bibinya di dalam taxi. Taxi itu siap jalan saat Naruto dengan cepat masuk kedalam bagasi taxi.

Gadis itu benar-benar membuat usaha penculikan atas dirinya menjadi sangat mudah. Naruto mendengar Hinata berkata pada bibinya bahwa mereka akan pergi ke pulau seberang naik kapal. Karena itu Naruto menduga tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah pelabuhan. Saat memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja taxi berhenti, membuat Naruto mengintip keadaan diluar dengan membuka sedikit bagasi. Agar dirinya tak terlihat kalau dia sedang berada di dalam sini. Saat menyadari kalau taxi ini, sedang berhenti di sebuah bar yang sangat terkenal paling berbahaya di kota.

Naruto langsung berfikir kalau Hinata hendak mengejar cincin kawin berengsek bibinya. Naruto segera keluar dan bergerak menuju tempat yang disinari cahaya yang berada tepat dibelakang taxi. Dia ingin para pria yang berkeliaran di depan bar melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia mengangkangkan kakinya siap bertarung, menggerakkan tangan kanannya kehulu gagang cambuk yang tergulung yang dikaitkan kesabuknya, lalu mendelik menatap setiap gerombolan pria yang menatap taxi yang ditumpangi mempelainya.

Para gerombolan pria itu melihatnya. Tiga orang laki-laki yang bertubuh kecil segera bersingsut kembali ke dalam bar. Sedangkan empat lainnya bersandar kembali ke dinding bar. Semua pandangan mereka mengarah ke tanah.

Supir taxi keluar kemudian berjalan ke dalam bar tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Semenit kemudian dia keluar, sambil bergumam 'Aku akan mendapatkan bonus besar karena tugas ini,' kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam taxi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu bar kembali terbuka. Seorang lelaki yang berwajah aneh seperti ikan keluar dari bar. Pakaiannya kusut dan kotor kena tanah, kumal karena sering dipakai. Orang asing itu mengusap rambutnya yang berminyak kebelakang, sebagai usaha yang sia-sia untuk merapikan penampilannya, sambil berjalan tersaruk-saruk pria itu menghampiri taxi.

"Majikanku, Hyuga Hizashi, terlalu mabuk untuk keluar menemuimu nona," ucap lelaki itu. "Kami datang ke bagian kota ini ketika kami tidak ingin dikenali orang," lanjutnya. "Aku di sini datang untuk mewakilinya. Tadi supirmu mengatakan kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan kurasa aku laki-laki yang tepat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan itu Nona."

Laki-laki menjijikan itu menggaruk-garuk selangkangannya sambil menunggu jawaban atas tawarannya dengan antusias.

Bau yang berasal dari laki-laki itu sangat menyengat, membuat Hinata hampir muntah karenanya. Ia menutup hidung dengan saputangannya yang sudah diberi parfum, kemudian menoleh pada bibinya, dan berbisik. "Apa kau kenal orang ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab bibinya. "Namanya Kakuzu, dia adalah salah satu orang yang membantu pamanmu menyekapku."

"Apa dia memukulmu?"

"Ya, sayang, dia memukul wajahku," jawab Shizune. "Bahkan beberapa kali dia memukul perutku."

Si pelayan yang sedang dibicarakan tidak bisa melihat ke dalam taxi yang gelap itu. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Naruto berjalan kesamping taxi. Niatnya adalah untuk mencabik-cabik laki-laki itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki karena sudah dengan beraninya berpikiran mesum pada mempelainya. Dia berhenti ketika melihat kepalan terbungkus sarung tangan putih melayang melewati jendela yang terbuka dan menghantam keras samping hidung besar laki-laki itu.

Kakuzu yang tidak siap untuk menerima serangan itu. Dia melolong kesakitan, kemudian terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, dan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu jatuh berlutut. Sambil melontarkan serentetan umpatan kasar, dia berusaha kembali berdiri.

Hinata memanfaatkan keuntungan itu, ia mendorong keras pintu taxi hingga terbuka, sehingga mengenai bagian perut Kakuzu. Si pelayan nyaris terjungkir balik diudara sebelum terbanting ke got, pantatnya mendarat lebih dulu.

Gerombolan laki-laki yang bersandar ke dinding itu bersorak senang melihat tontonan yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Hinata tidak memperdulikan para penontonnya saat ia turun dari taxi. Dia berbalik menyerahkan tas tangannya ke bibinya, lalu menghabiskan waktu semenit lagi untuk melepas sarung tangan sambil terus memperhatikan laki-laki yang terkapar di tanah itu.

Hinata terlalu murka untuk merasa takut pada pria itu. Dia berdiri di depan korbannya, kelihatan seperti malaikat yang sedang menuntut balas. Suaranya gemetar karena marah ketika berkata, "Kalau kau sampai memperlakukan perempuan dengan semena-mena lagi. Aku bersumpah kalau kau akan mengalami kematian yang sangat menyakitkan, Kakuzu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memperlakukan perempuan dengan semena-mena lagi," rengek Kakuzu. Dia berusaha mengatur napas agar bisa menerkam perempuan itu. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Shizune menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela. "Kau adalah penipu yang sangat memalukan, Kakuzu," serunya. "Kau akan terbakar di neraka atas semua perbuatanmu."

Mata Kakuzu terbelalak kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar ..."

Hinata memutus pertanyaan itu dengan menendang keras-keras kaki Kakuzu. Kakuzu kembali menatapnya. Raut wajahnya tampak menantang kurang ajar. "Kau pikir kau bisa melukaiku?" ucap Kakuzu mencemooh. Sepintas ia melirik orang-orang yang bersandar ke dinding itu. Sebenarnya si pelayan lebih berasa malu ketimbang kesakitan, karena serangan enteng perempuan itu. suara terkekeh-kekeh yang menggema dibelakangnya terasa semakin membuatnya malu. "Satu-satunya alasan aku tidak membalasmu, karena tuanku akan sangat ingin menghajarmu sendiri sebelum dia menyerahkanmu padaku nanti."

"Apa kau tahu, seberapa besar masalah yang sudah kau perbuat?" tanya Hinata. "Suamiku akan mendengar tentang kekejaman ini, dan tentunya dia akan membalasmu. Uzumaki Naruto sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang, bahkan cecunguk bodoh sepertimu. Begitu aku memberitahukan padanya. Dia akan memberi ganjaran yang setimpal padamu. Suamiku akan melakukan apa saja yang aku katakan padanya," Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk menjentikkan jarinya agar terdengar lebih dramatis. "Oh, sepertinya aku berhasil mendapatkan perhatianmu dengan janji itu, benar begitu Kakuzu?" lanjut Hinata sambil mengangguk ketika melihat raut wajah Kakuzu berubah. Laki-laki itu tampak ketakutan setengah mati. Dia tidak lagi berusaha berdiri, dan malah beringsut mundur.

Hinata senang sekali dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ancamannya ternyata cukup berhasil. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Kakuzu baru saja melihat dengan jelas sosok raksasa yang berdiri tak sampai tiga meter di belakangnya. Hinata mengira kalau dia baru saja membangkitkan rasa takut si pelayan terhadap keluarga Uzumaki.

"Laki-laki yang memukul perempuan adalah seorang pecundang," ucap Hinata lagi. "Suamiku membunuh pecundang sepertimu semudah membunuh serangga yang menjengkelkan."

"Hinata sayang," seru Shizune. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu masuk?"

Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakuzu saat menjawab bibinya. "Tidak, Shizune. Terlalu bahaya jika kau ikut masuk denganku. Lebih baik kau tetap di taxi menungguku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat," seru Shizune lagi. "Nanti kau kedinginan, sayang."

Shizune masih terus menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto membalas tatapan Shizune yang terbeliak dengan anggukan singkat sebelum kembali memperhatikan mempelainya.

Shizune segera menyadari kalau laki-laki kekar itu bisa membuat orang yang berniat jahat tak berani mendekat. Melihat badannya yang besar saja sudah tampak menakutkan. Dan Shizune juga tahu kalau laki-laki itu sebenarnya sedang melindungi Hinata. Shizune berpikir untuk memperingatkan keponakannya, tapi segera diurungkannya. Shizune akan menceritakan hal ini kalau Hinata sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya nanti.

.

.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata. Mempelainya itu benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan. Ia merasa kesulitan menerima fkta itu, karena selama ini dia merasa kalau seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuga itu seorang pengecut. Karena para pria dari keluarga Hyuga biasanya selalu menyerang dari belakang. Tapi Hinata tidak seperti seorang Hyuga. Dia berani ketika membela bibinya. Dan astaga, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sangat murka.

Hinata berjalan mengitari si pelayan, berhenti sebentar untuk melotot padanya, lalu bergegas masuk ke bar. Melihat Hinata yang mulai menjauh, Naruto segera menghapiri Kakuzu. Direnggutnya kerah leher pelayan itu, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara, kemudian melemparnya ke arah dinding batu. Para penonton yang melihat itu lari terbirit-birit seperti tikus yang sedang menghindar.

Kakuzu menghantam dinding dengan suara keras, lalu terpuruk ke tanah dan pingsan.

"Maaf, Tuan?" panggil Sizune. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang. Hinata-ku pasti membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

Naruto berbalik untuk mendelik memandang perempuan yang sudah berani memerintahnya itu. Tapi saat itu juga suara siulan dan tawa keras yang terdengar dari dalam bar menarik perhatiannya. Sambil menggeram frustasi, Naruto perlahan-lahan mengurai cambuknya dan berjalan masuk ke bar.

Hinata menemukan pamannya yang sedang duduk terbungkuk menghadap segelas bir di sebuah meja bundar di tengah bar. Ia menerobos kerumunan orang untuk menghampiri pamannya. Saat Hinata melihat pamannya memang mengenakan cincin bibinya, rasa murkanya kembali muncul.

Di atas meja pamannya ada sebuah gelas besar penuh bir. Sebelum Hinata bisa menahan diri, ia mengangkat gelas itu dan mengguyurkan isinya ke kepala pamannya. Hizashi sudah terlalu mabuk untuk bisa bereaksi cepat dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hizashi berteriak keras saat kesadaran dirinya diganggu, dan memutus teriakannya sendiri dengan sendawa yang menguarkan bau tak sedap, lalu berdiri terhuyung-huyung. Saat Hizashi berusaha berdiri itu, Hinata berhasil melepaskan cincin bibinya dari jari pamannya, kemudian memakai cincin itu di jarinya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Hizashi untuk bisa fokus menatap wajah Hinata. "Ya Tuhan... Hinta? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Hizashi dengan terbata-bata. Saat Hizashi melihat gelas birnya kosong diberteriak. "Di mana minumanku?"

Melihat kondisi pamannya yang seperti itu, Hinata merasa sangat jijik sekali. "Kau terlihat sangat menjijikan Paman. Jika Ayahku tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bibi Shizune, aku yakin dia akan memanggil polisi dan memerintahkan kau untuk dihukum gantung."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Hizashi. Ia menggosok-gosok dahinya berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan pembicaraan itu. "Shizune? Kau mengomel padaku gara-gara perempuan tidak berguna itu?"

Sebelum Hinata bisa menyemburnya lagi karena sudah mengatai bibinya. Hizashi berkata tanpa berpikir lagi. "Sejak awal ayahmu lah yang merencanakan semua ini. Kami tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Shizune."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," teriak Hinata. "Kau hanya mengiginkan warisannya, kan? Itulah alasannya. Semua orang di Konoha tahu kalau kau mempunyai banyak utang. Dan kau juga sudah menemukan cara mudah untuk melunasinya, bukan? Kau akan memasukkan bibi Shizune ke rumah sakit gila, kan?"

Dengan susah Hizashi berusaha menatap keponakannya, lalu menyadari kalau keponakannya sekarang sedang sangat murka padanya. Saat Hizashi menyentuh kerah bajunya yang terasa lengket, dia menyadari kalau Hinata yang sudah mengguyur kepalanya dengan bir. Seketika itu juga Hizashi sangat marah.

"Kami akan menyingkirkan perempuan keparat itu, dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang pulang, sebelum kuhajar kau."

Dari belakang Hinata mendengar suara orang yang terkekeh. Ia berbalik untuk melotot pada orang itu. "Hei, kau minum saja minumanmu dan tak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku," baru setelah orang itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke gelas di depannya, Hinata memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap pamannya.

"Kau bohong soal ayahku," ucapnya. "Dia tidak mungkin bekerjasama denganmu, untuk melukai bibi. Sedangkan soal menghajarku, akan kuadukan kau ke suamiku karena kau sudah berani berkata seperti itu padaku," ancamnya.

Mendengar ancaman keponakannya, Hizashi mendengus keras, "Kau sama gilanya dengan Shizune kalau yakin seorang Uzumaki akan datang membelamu. Aku bisa menghajarmu habis-habisan di sini, dan tidak akan ada orang yang peduli, termasuk suamimu."

Hinata tetap bergeming. Dia betekad untuk memperoleh janji pamannya bahwa dia takkan menggangu Shizune lagi sebelum meninggalkan bar ini. Dia khawatir pamannya akan menyuruh orang untuk mengejar bibinya dan menyeretnya kembali ke Konoha. Warisan yang akan diperoleh Shizune cukup besar jumlahnya.

Jadi Hinata terus bersikeras, sampai tidak menyadari kalau para tamu di bar itu perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatinya. Naruto yang menyadari itu, mulai bertindak. Saat seorang laki-laki yang menurutnya adalah pimpinan gerombolan itu menyentuh lengan Hinata, Naruto muli geram.

Hinata yang kaget saat lengannya digenggam dan tahu kalau dia takkan mendapatkan janji dari pamannya. Segera mundur kebelakang, Hizashi yang melihat raut wajah Hinata yang ketakutan, mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menampar Hinata. Tapi dengan mudah Hinata melepas gengaman orang itu dan menghindar dari tamparan pamannya.

.

.

Saat menyadari kalau dirinya sudah dikepung oleh beberapa lelaki yang tampak kurang ajar padanya. Hinata mulai menghindar dari para lelaki itu juga dari pamannya, tapi sayang dengan jumlah lelaki sebanyak itu Hinata benar-benar terkepung. Orang yang tadi memegang lengannya kembali menangkapnya.

Melihat mempelainya dipegang-pegang lagi, Naruto marah. Dia meraung dan berteriak. Suaranya dalam, parau, dan memekakkan telinga. Dan itu sangat efektif. Semua orang di tempat itu terpukau melihatnya, kecuali Hinata. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget, lalu memutar tubuh menghadap sumber suara.

Hinata pasti akan menjerit seandainya tenggorokkannya tidak tercekat. Lututnya terasa lemas ketika melihat laki-laki tinggi besar berdiri di depan pintu. Hinata berpegangan ke meja agar tidak jatuh. Jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang, melihat wujud laki-laki itu benar-benar membuat Hinata sangat takut.

'Apa sebenarnya laki-laki itu? Bukan, bukan apa. Tapi siapa?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. 'Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Ya laki-laki, dan dia adalah laki-laki bertubuh paling besar yang pernah kulihat. Dan sepertinya juga paling berbahaya... Oh Tuhan, lindungi aku, sepertinya dia sedang melihat ke arahku.'

Laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekat kearahnya dengan menekuk jarinya.

Hinata yang melihat itu, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Ruangan ini mulai terasa berputar, bagi Hinata. Dengan bersusah payah, Hinata kembali berpikir jernih. Mati-matian ia berusaha menemukan sesuatu dari raksasa itu yang tidak terlalu mengerikan. Kemudian dia tersadar ada seseorang yang memegangi lengannya lagi. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laki-laki bertubuh besar itu, Hinata menepis tangan kurang ajar itu sekali lagi.

Sepertinya raksasa itu kelihatan sudah mandi, tidak seperti laki-laki yang lainnya yang ada di sini, mereka semua tampak kotor, jelek dan bau. Kalau dilihat dari pakainnya juga bersih. Raksasa itu memiliki warna rambut yang indah menurut Hinata, warnanya pirang terang, warna matanya juga sangat menarik untuk dilihat berwarna biru cerah.

'Dan oh lihat, pundak, lengan dan kakinya, semuanya berotot,' ucap Hinata dalam hati. 'Mana mungkin laki-laki seperti itu adalah seorang penjahat, itu sangat mustahil.'

Dengan kesimpulan itu Hinata merasa lebih tenang. 'Baiklah,' pikirnya. 'Laki-laki itu bukan seorang penjahat. Dia hanya seorang yang baik hati yang mau menolongku,' putusnya.

Saat Hinata terus berpikir, laki-laki itu kembali mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menghampirinya. Hinata menengok ke belakang, memastikan kalau laki-laki itu tidak memanggil orang lain. Saat Hinata memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya tidak lagi memperhatikan pria raksasa itu, Hinata yakin kalau pria raksasa itu memang memanggilnya.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Untuk memastikan kalau yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata. Sedangkan pria raksasa itu yang mungkin kesal karena tak juga direspon Hinata, ia kembali menggerakkan jarinya dan berkata. "Kemarilah."

Suaranya dalam, berwibawa, arogan dan entah bagaimana Hinata mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian suasana di bar itu menjadi sangat kacau, saat ia berjalan mendekati laki-laki raksasa itu. Suara cambuk memecah keheningan, disusul jerit kesakitan dari para pria yang sudah menyentuhnya.

Saat ia berjalan menghampiri laki-laki raksasa itu, suara-sura telinganya serasa bergema. Dan pandangannya sulit untuk menengok ke arah semua keributan itu. Matanya tetap tertuju pada laki-laki yang secara sistematis sudah menghancurkan bar itu.

Laki-laki itu membuat semuanya kelihatan begitu mudah. Hanya dengan memutar pergelangan tangannya, gerakan yang terkesan sangat ringan, telah meninggalkan kesan yang sangat mendalam pada setiap orang disekitarnya.

Hinata sadar kalau tatapan mata pria itu saat ini sangat mengerikan. Mungkin si penyelamatnya saat ini sedang tidak senang. Dan Hinata pun memutuskan, jika dia berhasil keluar dari sini nanti dia akan menghibur pria itu. setelah itu dia akan pergi ke pelabuhan bersama bibinya.

'Rencana yang sangat bagus,' gumamnya pada diri sendiri. 'Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini, kalau pria itu menghalangi pintu?'

.

.

Saat Hinata berhenti berjalan, laki-laki itu kembali memberikan isyarat pada Hinata untuk terus bergerak mendekatinya. Dan Hinata pun kembali menurutinya, saat tangan seorang pria menyentuh bahunya, Hinata kembali mendengar suara cambuk dan jeritan. Dan tangan itu pun terlepas dari bahunya.

Tanpa terasa Hinata berlari untuk mencapai tempat pria raksasa itu berdiri. Hinata berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki itu kemudian menengadah, dan menatap mata biru tajam milik si pria raksasa, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu menunduk untuk membalas tatapannya. Secara refleks, Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit lengan laki-laki itu, sekedar memastikan laki-laki itu bukan imajinasinya.

'Ternyata memang bukan ilusi. Kulitnya tampak seperti baja, tapi baja yang hangat. Dan sorot mata itu sangat indah, tatapan matanya itu seperti menghipnotisku,' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Tanpa disadarinya Hinata tersenyum. Sementara itu pria raksasa yang merasa heran pada Hinata, mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. 'Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku?' pikir Naruto melihat senyuman Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau memang bukan seorang penjahat, terima kasih Tuan."

Saat menyadari gadis itu akan pingsan. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum menyentuh lantai bar yang kotor dan jorok itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**G****ift****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema II**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum menyentuh lantai. Mempelainya benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri ketika ia memanggulnya dipundak. Setelah itu Naruto memandang menelusuri seisi bar untuk melihat apabila ada yang terlewat.

Akibat ulahnya tadi, para pengunjung bar pada bergelimpangan di lantai. 'Masih kurang,' pikirnya. Ia merasa masih ingin menghajar paman Hinata, Hizashi, si bajingan itu tadi sudah berani-beraninya mencoba memukul mempelainya.

Hizashi yang ketakutan dengan keributan itu, dia bersembunyi di kolong meja. Naruto yang melihat kondisi Hizashi yang sangat mendyedihkan itu, berjalan menghampiri lalu menendang meja tempat persebunyin Hizashi sampai keujung ruangan agar bisa melihat mangsanya lebih jelas.

"Hei, Kau. Apa kau tahu siapa aku, Hyuga?"

Hizashi yang ketakutan, tetap meringkuk seperti bayi dan tak sanggup untuk bergerak. Saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto saja, Hizashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat aku bajingan," Teriak Naruto marah.

Perlahan Hizashi mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Aku ini Uzumaki Naruto. Jika kau sampai mendekati istriku atau perempuan tua itu, aku akan membunuhmu. Kau mengerti, Hyuga?"

"K-kau... orang itu?" Hizashi hendak marah saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tapi segera diurungkan amaranya itu. Karena rasa takutnya masih menguasainya. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk patuh.

Naruto yang sudah puas dengan jawaban Hizashi berbalik dan keluar dari bar. Tapi sebelum keluar Naruto menyempatkan diri menedang pantat Hizashi dengan ujung sepatu botnya.

Pemilik bar yang mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya dibalik panggangan, terus mengawasi Naruto yang keluar dari barnya, setelah itu dia memandang ke sekeliling ruang. 'Astaga luar biasa sekali, kehancurannya menyeluruh,' decak kagum si pemilik bar terhadap Naruto.

Di malam yang semakin larut ini, si pemilik bar yakin kalau takkan ada yang mau membeli minum lagi, karena tak satu pun dari para tamunya yang sanggup untuk minum lagi. Mereka semua bergeletakkan dilantai sudah tak sadarkan diri. Pemandangan itu takkan pernah bisa dilupakannya. Ia ingin menyerap setiap detailnya agar bisa ia ceritakan kembali kejadian itu kepada teman-temannya nanti. Dan ia juga sudah tahu bagaimana penutup untuk ceritanya. Seorang Hyuga menangis seperti bayi pasti akan memancing tawa untuk tamu-tamunya kelak.

.

.

Saat melihat keponakannya dipanggul orang asing itu, kecemasan segera meliputi hati Shizune. "Apa Hinata terluka?" pekik Shizune. Benaknya sudah menggambarkan skenario terburuk untuk keponakannya.

Naruto menggeleng. Dia membuka pintu mobil, kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk menyeringai pada Shizune. "Dia hanya pingsan."

Shizune merasa sangat lega mendengar penuturan orang asing itu. Ia bergeser untuk menyediakan tempat untuk Hinata. Sepintas Shizune memperhatikan keadaan keponakannya, memastikan kalau gadis itu masih bernapas, lalu berpaling memandang penolong mereka lagi. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu saat ia menggulung cambuknya dan mengaitkannya ke sabuknya kembali.

Shizune tidak mengantisipasi kalau laki-laki itu akan ikut bersamanya menaiki taxi. Ketika Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata, tanpa peringatan Naruto duduk disamping Shizune lalu memangku Hinata dipangkuannya.

Saat laki-laki itu mengangkat keponakannya, Shizune melihat kalau laki-laki itu sangat lembut saat menyentuh Hinata. Tangan laki-laki itu tetap memegang pipi Hinata sambil menyandarkan wajah gadis itu ke lekuk lehernya. Dan kemudian Hinata mendesah pelan saat posisinya sudah nyaman.

Shizune tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu. Oleh karena itu Shizune membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Anak muda, aku Shizune Kimura. Gadis yang baru saja kau selamatkan adalah keponakanku. Namanya Hyuga Hinata."

"Bukan," kata laki-laki itu dengan kaku. "Namanya Uzumaki Hinata."

Setelah memberikan pernyataan tegas itu, orang asing itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Shizune masih terus memperhatikan Naruto, rasa penarasan masih menyelimutinya.

"Kenapa kau mau menolong kami?" tanya Shizune lagi. "Apa kau disewa oleh seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki?"

Orang asing itu tidak menjawab. Shizune yang kecewa tak mendapat jawaban, mendesah sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya lagi pada sang keponakan. Dia berharap Hinata cepat siuman, suapaya bisa menyelesaikan keruwetan ini.

"Aku sangat bergantung pada anak yang kau pangku itu, Tuan. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa dia."

"Dia bukan anak-anak," bantah laki-laki itu.

Mendapat jawaban itu Shizune tersenyum, "Memang bukan, tapi aku masih menganggapnya seperti itu," jawab Shizune. "Hinata gadis yang polos dan mudah percaya pada apa pun. Dia mewarisinya dari keluarga ibunya."

"Kau bukan seorang Hyuga, kan?"

Shizune senang sekali akhirnya laki-laki itu mau berbicara padanya. "Bukan," jawabnya. "Aku bibi Hinata dari pihak ibunya. Nama keluargaku Tachibana sebelum menikah dengan suamiku."

Shizune kembali memandang Hinata, "Yang aku tahu Hinata adalah anak yang kuat, sebelum-sebelum ini dia belum pernah pingsan. Pasti apa yang terjadi dua minggu terakhir ini sangat menguras tenaganya. Lihat sampai ada lingkaran hitam dimatanya, dia pasti kesulitan tidur belakangan ini karena mencemaskanku," lanjutnya. "Tapi meski begitu, pasti ada sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan yang dilihatnya, sampai dia pingsan seperti ini. Menurutmu, apa yang..."

Shizune berhenti berspekulasi ketika matanya menangkap seringai laki-laki itu.

Lalu laki-laki itu menjelaskan, kenapa dia menyeringai. "Dia melihatku."

Hinata mulai bergerak, kesadarannya mulai kembali karena mendengar suara orang berbicara. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, jadi dia masih kesulitan untuk membuka matanya, lagi pula rasa hangat dari pelukan seseorang ini membuatnya nyaman. Jadi ia malas untuk membuka matanya, jadi biarkan saja posisinya itu, lalu mengosok-gosokkan hidungnya kekehangatan itu, menghirup aroma maskulin yang segar, dan mendesah puas.

"Kurasa dia mulai siuman," bisik Shizune.

Mendengar suara bibinya Hinata membuka matanya. "Siuman?" tanyanya diiringi kuap yang sangat tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang wanita terhormat.

"Kau pingsan, sayang."

"Aku tidak pingsan. Aku..." ia berhenti menjelaskan ketika sadar ia sedang duduk dipangkuan seseorang. 'Bukan seseorang,' pikirnya. 'Tapi dipangkuan laki-laki itu.'

Seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi. Ingatannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Shizune mengulurkan tangan kemudian menepuk tangan Hinata pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Pria baik ini yang sudah menyelamatkanmu."

"Yang membawa cambuk?" bisik Hinata, berdoa semoga tebakannya salah.

"Iya sayang, yang membawa cambuk. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, dan ya ampun Hinata kumohon jangan pingsan lagi," jawab Shizune saat Hinata mulai tersa lemas.

Dengan kaku Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan pingsan lagi," kata Hinata. Untuk menjamin janji itu, ia memutuskan sebaiknya dia tidak melihat orang itu lagi. Hinata berusaha turun dari pangkuan laki-laki itu tanpa ketahuan, tapi begitu ia mulai beringsut menjauh, laki-laki itu mempererat pegangan dipinggangnya.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuh ke depan sedikit. "Siapa dia?" bisiknya pada Shizune.

Bibinya mengangkat bahu. "Dia belum memberitahuku," jawabnya. "Mungkin, kalau kau yang bertanya padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia akan memberitahukan namanya."

Hinata tahu sangat tidak sopan membicarakan orang itu seolah-olah orang tersebut tidak ada. Ia menguatkan diri sebelum berpaling menatap wajah pria itu. Hinata sengaja memandang dagunya saja ketika berkata. "Terima kasih, Tuan. Karena sudah menolongku di bar tadi. Aku berutang padamu selamanya."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau berutang lebih dari sekedar ucapan terima kasih, Hinata."

Mata gadis itu terbeliak kaget, "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku yang memberitahunya, sayang," sela Shizune.

"Aku tidak punya uang lagi," kata Hinata. "Semua sudah kupakai untuk membiayai perjalanan kami. Apa kau sedang membawa kami ke pelabuhan?"

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, laki-laki itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku punya kalung emas. Apa itu cukup sebagai imbalan untukmu?"

"Tidak."

Kekasaran jawaban laki-laki itu membuat Hinata sangat kesal. Ia memberengutkan wajanya saat menatap laki-laki itu karena telah bersikap sangat tidak sopan padanya. "Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk kutawarkan padamu," kata Hinata.

Setelah ucapan Hinata itu, taxi berhenti. Naruto membuka pintu. Ia bergerak dengan sangat cepat untuk ukuran laki-laki sebesar itu. Dalam waktu sekejap saja dia sudah diluar dan membantu Shizune turun sebelum Hinata selesai merapikan gaunnya yang berantakan akibat dikeluarkan secara paksa oleh laki-laki itu.

Saat taxi sudah pergi, laki-laki itu sudah kembali ke sisi Hinata dan merangkul bahunya. Hinata memperotes perlakuan pria itu, "Maaf Tuan, aku sudah menikah jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku. Ini sangat tidak pantas."

'Pria ini pasti mengalami ganguan pendengaran,' rutuk Hinata karena laki-laki itu tidak mengindahkan permohonannya.

Hinata sudah hendak mencoba lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu bersiul keras. Di tempat yang diterangi cahaya bulan, yang tadinya kosong dalam sekejap mata, Hinata sudah mendapati tempt itu dikelilingi sejumlah laki-laki.

Para awak kapal Naruto yang sedang berkumpul itu menatap Hinata, seolah mereka baru pertama kali ini melihat seorang perempuan cantik. Melihat para awak kapalnya yang terpesona oleh mempelainya, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, untuk melihat reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan mempelainya.

Ternyata diluar dugaannya, mempelainya malah sedang sibuk untuk memelototinya. Naruto nyaris tersenyum melihat pelototan mempelainya itu. Perlahan Naruto meremas bahu mempelainya sebentar untuk membuatnya menghentikan sikap kurang ajarnya itu. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shizune.

"Apa kalian punya barang bawaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kita punya barang bawaan?" tanya Shizune membalikkan pertanyaan Naruto ke keponakannya.

Hinata yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan laki-laki itu, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan bibinya. "Sudah kubilang aku ini sudah menikah," gerutunya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Hinata?" tanya bibinya lagi.

Karena Naruto yang keras kepala, dan tidak mau melepaskan Hinata, sekuat apa pun Hinata berusaha. Pada akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata lah menyerah. "Ya, bibi. Aku membawa beberapa beberapa pakaian ibuku untuk kau pakai. Yume sedang menunggu kita di dermaga tempat kapal kita berlabuh. Dia yang membawa tas-tas kita. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana sekarang."

Hinata berusaha melangkah menjauh dari laki-laki itu, tapi kemudian ditarik merapat kembali. Tanpa memperdulikan mempelainya, Naruto yang melihat anak buahnya Jiraya, dibagian belakang kerumunan, memberi isyarat pada pria itu untuk mendekat.

Hinata yang melihat seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berwana putih dan bertubuh lebih besar dari sang penyelamatnya. Terbeliak kaget melihat sosok besar itu mendekatinya. Cukup lama Hinata menatap pria itu, hingga dia menyimpulkan kalau laki-laki itu akan terlihat menarik kalau rambut panjangnya dipotong seperti penolongnya. Naruto. Jiraya yang merasa diperhatikan pun, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Kedua tanganya bersedekap di dadanya sambil mendelik menatap Hinata.

Hinata pun tak mau kalah, dia pun balas mendelik pria itu.

Tanpa diduga Hinata pria itu malah tersenyum saat dipandang seperti itu olehnya. Karena tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menanggapi sikap aneh itu, Hinata masih terus mendelik ke pria itu.

"Jiraya, suruh dua awak mengurus barang bawaan mereka," perintah Naruto. "Kita naik, _Sarenggan_ begitu fajar menyingsing."

Hinata yang menangkap sinyal kalau si raksasa penolongnya, mau menyertakan dirinya dalam perjalanan ini, ia segera bertindak.

"Aku dan bibiku sudah aman sekarang," kata Hinata. "Orang-orang ini sepertinya... sudah cukup untuk menjaga kami sekarang. Jadi aku ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, dan maaf karena sudah membuang-buang waktu berhargamu untuk menjaga kami tadi."

Naruto masih saja tidak menghirukannya. Dia malah memanggil anak buahnya yang lain. Ketika sosok pria yang bertubuh lebih kurus dari pria yang tadi, mendekat. Naruto mengangguk ke arah Shizune. "Urus perempuan tua itu, Kakashi."

Shizune terkesiap mendengar Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu, kemudian berkata. "Aku ini bukan perempuan tua. Aku tidak bisa menerima penghinaan ini. Umurku baru menginjak kepala empat, anak muda. Aku masih masih muda dan masih kuat."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat sedikit menderngar penyangkalan itu, tapi ia tetap menahan senyumnya. Perempuan tua itu biar bagaimanapun juga dimata Naruto, dia perempuan yang sangat lemah.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada bibiku," kata Hinata.

Hinata kembali berbalik menghadap bibinya sebelum laki-laki itu sempat bereaksi atas pernyataan yang didengarnya. "Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu, bibi. Dia memang orang yang kasar."

"Kakashi cepat," perintah Naruto, karena dia sudah mulai bosan dengan sikap mempelainya.

Shizune berpaling pada laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya itu. "Dan kau, kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Sebagai jawaban, Kakashi menggendong Shizune ala putri.

"Hei, turunkan aku. Kurang ajar kau!"

"Tidak apa-apa, manis," jawab Kakashi. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali. Dan astaga kenapa tubuhmu bisa seringan kapas seperti ini?"

Shizune sudah hendak memprotes lagi. Tapi pertanyaan laki-laki itu selanjutnya mengubah pikirannya. "Kenapa tanganmu penuh dengan luka memar-memar seperti ini? Beritahu aku siapa yang melakukannya, dengan senang hati akan kugorok lehernya untukmu."

Shizune tersenyum senang pada laki-laki yang menggendongnya. Dia menilai kalau usia orang itu sepantaran dengannya. Entah sudah berapa tahun Shizune tidak tersipu-sipu seperti ini.

"Te-terima kasih, Tuan," kata Shizune terbata-bata sambil merapikan gelung rambutnya. "Kau baik sekali."

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan sikap bibinya. Astaga, lihat bibinya baru saja mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan bersikap seperti gadis muda pada laki-laki yang menggendongnya. Hinata terus memperhatikan keduanya sampai mereka lenyap dari pandangan, lalu menyadari kalau kerumunan orang tadi sudah pada bubar. Dan hanya tinggal dirinya dan sang penyelamat yang ada di sini.

"Apa bibiku aman bersama pria itu?" desak Hinata ingin tahu.

Jawaban yang diterima Hinata hanya geraman pelan, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang kesal pikir Hinata.

"Itu artinya ya atau tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya," jawab Naruto sambil mendesah ketika Hinata menyodok rusuknya.

"Hei Tuan, tolong lepaskan aku."

Akhirnya setelah lama terkurung dalam dekapan si pria raksasa, Hinata bisa terlepas juga. Karena Naruto menuruti permintaan itu tanpa peringatan. Hinata yang terkejut kalau akan dilepaskan, hampir terjungkir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Setelah Hinata berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan berdi membelakangi laki-laki itu, dia kembali bertanya. "Apa aku akan aman bersamamu?"

Lama Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Hinata berbalik hingga dia berdiri berhadapan dengannya, wajahnya sejajar dengan bahu laki-laki itu. Ujung sepatunya menyentuh ujung sepatu bot Naruto. "Tolong jawab aku," bisik Hinata dengan nada manis penuh bujukan.

Naruto tidak terkesan dengan bisikan manis Hinata, pria itu malah terkesan marah padanya. "Ya Hinata kau akan selalu aman bersamaku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau aman bersamamu," pekik Hinata. Begitu tersadar kalau dia sudah berteriak Hinata segera menutup mulutnya. Dan buru-buru meralat perkataannya. "Mmm, maksudku, aku memang selalu ingin merasa aman. Semua orang juga seperti itu, bahkan penjahat pun..."

Hinata berhenti bebicara ketika laki-laki itu menyeringai lebar. "Aku ingin merasa aman tanpamu. Kau tidak berencana berlayar bersama aku dan bibiku, kan? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan pertama Hinata dan mengabaikan pertanyaan keduanya. "Ya, aku akan berlayar bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau," kata Naruto malas-malasan. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lagi sebelum menceritakan secara detail pada Hinata.

Saat Hinata mendorong dada Naruto dengan jarinya untuk menarik perhatiannya lagi, Hinata kembali berkata. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kau tidak boleh berpergi beramaku. Kau harus mencari kapal lain. Tidak aman untukmu jika kau naik kapal yang sama denganku."

Pernyataan aneh itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. "Oh, kenapa begitu?"

"Karena suamiku tidaka menyukainya," kata Hinata. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Uzumaki Naruto? Pasti kau pernah dengar, kan? Karena semua orang tahu tentang suamiku itu. Suamiku akan membunuhmu raksasa, jika dia tahu aku berpergian bersamamu, dan kau tak mau hal itu terjadi, kan? Dan hei, kenapa kau malah tersenyum?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Raksasa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau terlihat seperti Raksasa."

"Apa sebaiknya aku memanggilmu Si Bawe?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sangat bawel."

Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menjerit karena frustasi. "Kau ini siapa? Dan apa maumu?"

"Kau masih berutang padaku, kalau boleh aku mengingatkan."

"Ya, Tuhan. Apa kau akan terus mengungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi?"

Anggukan pelan Naruto membuat Hinata berang. Sepertinya laki-laki itu menikmati semua perselisihan ini. Menyadari hal itu kemarahan Hinata perlahan lenyap. Dia tahu dia takkan bisa membuat laki-laki itu mengerti. Laki-laki itu terlalu bodoh. Akan lebih baik jika dia segera melepaskan diri dari orang barbar ini, pikir Hinata. Tapi pertama-tama hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah," putus Hinata mengalah. "Aku memang berutang padamu. Sekarang beritahu aku apa saja utangku padamu, dan aku akan berusaha untuk membayarnya."

Naruto maju agar bisa menangkap tubuh gadis itu kalau-kalau ia pingsan lagi sebelum mendengar jawabannya. "Namaku Naruto, Hinata."

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata, ia betanya-tanya kenapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja memberitahukan namanya.

'Haduh... Sepertinya gadis ini agak lambat untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja aku katakan,' pikir Naruto dengan mendesah panjang.

"Dan kau Uzumaki Hinata, kau berhutang malam pengantin padaku."

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Dan tepat dimenit kelima, Uzumaki Hinata menjerit histeris, dan Naruto tidak berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Karena Naruto sendiri sedang terkejut dengan sikap mempelainya, awalnya Naruto mengira kalau Hinata akan pingsan, tapi kenyataannya sungguh diluar dugaan.

Sudah hampir lima menit berlalu, gadis itu masih saja terus menjerit histeris. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan suara jeritan itu, akhirnya Naruto menyeret Hinata ke kantor Kyubi Shiping Company, walau dengan penuh perlawanan Hinata yang tidak ingin disentuh olehnya. Saat sesampainya dikantor, Naruto menyerahkan perempuan histeris itu ke tangan bibinya. Setelah keluar dari kantornya Naruto baru mengeluarkan tawa yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat menikmati reaksi mempelainya tadi saat dia memberikan penyataannya.

.

.

Setelah membereskan beberapa hal kecil lainnya. Naruto baru bergabung dengan awak kapalnya, Kakashi dan Jiraya. Mereka berdua sedang mendelik kesal padanya, dan Naruto tak memperdulikan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, memang salahnya karena sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk membawa Hinata ke kabinnya. Karena Naruto sendiri tidak sanggup untuk membawanya, jika harus berhadapan lagi dengan mempelainya, kalau mempelainya saja masih histeris.

"Apa dia sudah berhenti menjerit-jerit?" tanya Naruto memecah suasana yang tak enak itu.

"Sewaktu aku mengancam akan menyumpal mulutnya," jawab Jiraya. Saat melanjutkan ucapannya wajah laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia memukulku dengan tasnya."

"Kurasa sekarang dia sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi," ucap Naruto mendesah lelah.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau dia pernah merasa takut," sela Kakashi sambil menyeringai. "Apa kau tahu, tadi saat kau menyeretnya ke kantor. Dia kelihatan sangat marah sekali padamu."

Jiraya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan temannya itu. "Setelah kau pergi pun, dia masih saja menjerit-jerit, mengatakan kalau semua itu hanya lelucon yang kejam. Bahkan bibinya saja tidak mampu menenangkannya. Istrimu bahkan meminta seseorang untuk mencubitnya, supaya dia terbangun dan mendapati semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya."

"Ya, benar sekali," Kakashi mengiyakan sambil terkekeh. "Dan apa kau tahu? Tobi menganggap serius permintaan istrimu itu."

"Apa Tobi menyentuhnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak, dia tidak menyentuhnya," Jiraya buru-buru menjawab, karena takut kaptennya marah karena salah paham. "Dia hanya berusaha mencubitnya, itu saja. Dia berpikir kalau dia bisa membantu istrimu untuk tenang. Kau kan tahu sendiri, bagaimana sikap anak itu, kan?" lanjutnya. "Dan apa kau tahu? Saat Tobi berusaha menyentuhnya, mempelai mungilmu langsung berubah menjadi kucing liar."

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau Hinata di tempatkan dikabin yang sama dengan bibinya, mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa merasa lebih baik," saran Kakashi, karena dia merasa kasihan dengan perempuan itu.

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto cepat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. Dia tidak setuju dengan saran itu. "Dia tetap dikabinku."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata. "Uhm... begini bocah. Mungkin ini akan menjadi masalah dan sedikit rumit," katanya lambat-lambat. "Dia tidak mengetahui kalau kabin itu milikmu."

Naruto tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan hal itu, karena baginya memang sudah seharusnya begitu bukan? Seorang mempelai perempuan harus tidur bersama mempelai laki-lakinya.

"Dia akan segera tahu kabin siapa yang ditempatinya itu," jawa Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran awak kapalnya itu.

"Kondisi bibinya sangat buruk," kata Kakashi kemudian, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Beberapa tulang rusuknya retak. Begitu dia tidur nanti, aku akan membuka bajunya dan memasang perban."

"Apa keluarga Hyuga yang memukulinya?" tanya Jiraya.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Bajingan yang mana yang melakukannya?" tanya Kakashi marah.

"Sepertinya Hizashi yang mendalangi semua itu," jelas Naruto.

"Apa kita mau memulangkan Shizune?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Kita memang berlayar ke arah sana," jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi dengan perempuan itu. apa dia cukup kuat untuk menempuh perjalanan ini?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. "Atau apa kita akan terpaksa harus menguburnya di laut?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Kakashi memperkirakan. "Di balik semua lebam itu, sebenarnya dia sangat tangguh. Ya, jika aku memanjakannya, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Begitu? Ya baiklah, rawat dia dengan baik," jawab Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu, masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku lakukan."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan kedua awak kapalnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai, minna-san semua... akhinya chap 4 ini rampung juga.**

**Hayo bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini? Masih menarik kah? Atau sangat membosankan?**

**Yap, silahkan yang berkenan tinggalkan pesan, kesan, kritikan kalian di kotak review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**G****ift****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema II**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Beberapa jam berikutnya, setelah Hinata berhasil menenangkan diri. Semua orang yang ada di atas kapal sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Kargo sudah diikat kuat-kuat, layar topang dikembangkan, sauh diangkat, dan kedelapan meriam digosok dan diminyaki sebelum komando berlayar diberikan.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan bagiannya, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa seperti dikocok. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya. Sebelum pergi ke dek bawah Naruto, memerintahkan Jiraya untuk mengantikan tugasnya.

Ritual mabuk laut yang sering dialaminya ini, biasanya dimulai dari awal pelayarannya, dan baru berakhir sekitar empat sampai seminggu kemudian. Sebenarnya Naruto malu dengan penyakit mabuk lautnya ini, masa kapten kapal mabuk laut? Kalau sampai anak buahnya tahu soal ini, dia bisa sangat malu.

Sudah banyak cara yang ia coba untuk menangani penyakitnya ini, tapi apa daya, semua cara itu gagal. Jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah, dan berusaha menghindar dari para awak kapalnya kalau sedang diawal pelayaran seperti ini. Karena pada saat-saat seperti ini lah penyakit mabuk lautnya kambuh. Hanya Kakashi dan Jiraya saja yang mengetahui ritual memalukannya ini. Saat Naruto memberitahukan soal penyakitnya ini saja, Kakashi dan Jiraya malah mengejek dan mentertawainya habis-habisan.

Setelah rasa mual yang dirasakannya sedikit mereda, Naruto memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan mempelainya, memastikan kalau Hinata baik-baik saja. Jika keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, mungkin sekarang ini mempelainya itu sedang tidur dan konfrontasi yang tidak diinginkannya bisa ditunda nanti. Lagi juga gadis pasti sanagat kelelahan, sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam dia tidak tidur.

Tapi, jika Hinata sedang tidak tidur. Maka dia akan membicarakan semuanya sampai tuntas, karena semakin cepat dia menyelesaikan masalah itu, maka semakin cepat pula gadis itu mengetahui apa saja tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Naruto juga sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya kalau-kalau sang mempelainya histeris seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lorong tempat kabinnya berdasa. Dan saat ia sampai didepan pintu kabinnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung membuka dan melenggan memasuki kabin. Tepat saat Naruto menutup pintu, Hinata yang sedang tertidur terbangun dan lekas turun dari tempat tidur. Di sana disamping tempat tidur Hinata berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

'Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa menangani emosinya,' pikir Naruto saat Hinata memasang ancang-ancang seperti seseorang yang siap berkelahi.

Naruto yang tidak peduli dengan sikap tidak sopan mempelainya itu, menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan, lalu berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan berhenti tepat di tengah kabin untuk mengulurkan tangganya ke atas, lalu mengangkat pintu kecil yang terpasang di langit-langit kabin itu. Naruto tahu, selama ia melakukan gerakan membuka pintu itu, Hinata terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Setelah Naruto menopangkan jendela pintu buatan itu dengan tongkat, udara segar laut dan sinar matahari langsung menyiram kabin yang gelap dan pengap itu. Tanpa terasa rasa mual itu kembali menyerangnya. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam, lalu berjalan kembali ke pintu dan besandar di sana. Sebernanya Naruto memilih bersandar di pintu, karena ingin mencegah Hinata kalau-kalau gadis itu mempunyai niat untuk kabur, karena dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, kemungkinan besar dia takkan mampu jika harus mengejarnya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang masih merasa marah pada laki-laki itu, memilih untuk tetap menatap laki-laki itu tajam dan bertekad untuk menyembunyikan emosinya dengan memasang wajah datar, tapi bagi Naruto ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah siap untuk menangis.

Cukup lama Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang. Sampai tanpa sadar, tubuhnya sudah gemetaran karena menahan emosi dan amarahnya. Hinata sangat kesal dengan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan laki-laki itu. Seharusnya pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu tidak menunjukkan wajah membosankan seperti itu padanya, seharusnya pria itu merasa takut atau tidak merasa bersalah karena sikapnya tadi.

'Dia benar-benar pria yang sangat arogan, lihat saja wajah itu... ingin rasanya aku pukul wajah menyebalkan itu. Huh!'

.

.

Naruto yang masih setia memasang wajah bosannya, terus memperhatikan Hinata. Dari bawah sampai atas, lalu saat matanya terpaku pada pakaian yang sedang dipakai mempelainya itu. Ia berpikir kalau baju yang sedang dikenakan Hinata itu terlalu terbuka, lihat dibagian dadanya saja sangat rendah. Dia tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Bajumu yang kau kenakan itu terlalu rendah, aku tidak suka. Kau terlihat seperti wanita-wanita bar."

Perlu waktu semenit bagi Hinata untuk mencerna hinaan itu. Awalnya dia terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Tapi kemudian dia terkesiap marah. Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut wajah itu, menyeringai lebar sambil melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hei mempelaiku, kau dengar apa yang sedang aku bicarakan, kan? Baju yang kau pakai itu garis lehernya terlalu rendah."

Saat pandangan mata Naruto tertuju ke dadanya, Hinata dengan cepat menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya itu dengan kedua tanganya. Wajahnya merah padam karna malu. "Asal kau tahu saja ya, ini satu-satunya baju berwarna gelap yang aku punya. Warna gelap ini membantuku untuk tidak menarik perhatian, saat melarikandiri semalam," sangakal Hinata cepat.

"Tidak menarik perhatian, katamu?" tanya Naruto malas-malasan. "Mempelaiku, baju itu gagal untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Lain kali, kau tidak boleh memakai baju seterbuka itu. Satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihat tubuhmu hanya aku. Kau mengerti?"

Tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata membalas. "Kau sendiri berpakain kayak orang barbar," celetuk Hinata. "Seharusnya kau tidak berpakaian seperti itu, saat menaiki kapal sebagus ini. Lihat apa-apaan itu, kemeja sudah kumal masih saja dipakai. Cobalah kau berkaca sana, kau terlihat seperti seorang kuli pengangkut barang dipelabuhan yang pernah aku lihat," lanjutnya tak mau kalah.

Naruto yang merasa sangat konyol dengan percakapan itu, akhirnya mengakhir percakapan, dan berkata. "Cukup untuk pembicaraan konyol ini," kata Naruto mengalah. "Oke sekarang _to the point_ saja, silahkan sekarang kau keluarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"Kelurakan apanya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Semua ratapan dan permohonanmu. Aku tahu pasti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang. Kau sedang berpikir untuk menyerangku dengan serentetan permohonanmu agar kau dipulangkan ke rumahmu, kan? Tapi itu tidak bisa aku lakukan mempelaiku, sekarang aku ini suamimu, kau harus tetap bersamaku, jadi bisakanlah hidup bersamaku mulai dari sekarang," jelas Naruto.

"Apa kau takut kalau aku sampai meratap padamu?" tanya Hinata hampir berteriak.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto santai, sebenarnya itu iya, dia takut kalau Hinata melakukan hal itu, dan ia pun bersikeras untuk tidak mengatakannya. Karena biasanya para perempuan akan memafaatkan informasi seperti itu untuk mengambil kesempatan disaat-saat seperti ini.

Hinata yang sangat kesal dengan pemikiran Naruto itu, hanya bisa menahan emosi dan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya air matanya sudah hampir menetes tapi berusaha ia tahan. Dia tidak ingin menangis di depan pria menyebalkan itu.

'Dasar laki-laki bodoh. Apa dia pikir aku akan meratap padanya untuk dipulangkan? Dasar menyebalkan, bodoh!' ucap Hinata dalam hatinya.

.

.

Setelah Hinata terdiam cukup lama, Naruto yang merasa khawatir dan kasian padanya kembali berkata, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengetahui hal ini. Apa pun permintaanmu nanti aku tidak akan pernah membatalkan pernikahan ini," kata Naruto dengan tegas. "Tidak sekarang dan tidak untuk kapan pun."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto hanya bisa menunggu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan mempelainya. Apa pun raksinya nanti, dan apa pun histerianya itu, Naruto sudah siap menghadapinya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" bisik Hinata lirih.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto, karena dia tak mendengar apa yang dibisikkan mempelainya itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras setengah berteriak.

"Lama sekali untuk apa?" tanya Naruto bingungan dengan rekasi dan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Untuk menjemputku," jelas Hinata dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Kenapa kau harus menunggu selama ini untuk menjemputku?"

"Apa kau tahu, sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?" lanjut Hinata nyaris berteriak.

Mata Naruto terbeliak kaget. Saat Hinata membentaknya seperti itu. 'Berani sekali dia membentakku?' pikir Naruto saat itu. Sambil menggelengkan kepalannya.

Saat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, Hinata berpikir kalau laki-laki itu tidak mau tahu apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Jadi rasa yang selama ini dipendamnya tak berarti, begitu? Jengkel, kesal tentu saja. Selama ini dia selalu menantikan momen saat sang suami yang dicintainya menjemputnya. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa laki-laki itu seolah tidak peduli padanya. Seolah dia tak begitu berarti untuk pria itu.

"Tidak?" Teriak Hinata. "Setidak pentingnya kah aku untukmu? Sampai-sampai kau tidak mau menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputku, hah?"

Naruto yang terperangah diserang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, hanya bisa diam terperangah. Lalu berkata, "Kau marah padaku, hanya karna aku tak menjemputmu lebih cepat?"

Kesal dengan respon Naruto yang seperti itu, tanpa berpikir lagi Hinata mengambil benda terdekat yang bisa dipegangnya dan melemparkan ke arah laki-laki itu. "Marah?" tanyanya dengan raungan lantang seperti seorang komandan. "Kau jahat Naruto. Sampai hati kau berpikir seperti itu padaku? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku marah, hah?"

Setelah berhasil menghindar dari benda-benda yang berterbangan ke arahnya, Naruto kembali bersandar ke pintu. "Entahlah," jawab Naruto malas-malasan. "Mungkin karena kau kelihatan sangat gusar."

"Apa katamu tadi? Aku kelihatan apa?" tanya Hinata sambil teriak lagi, ia terlalu berang untuk bersikap sopan saat ini.

Merasa senang dengan pertengkaran itu, Naruto menyeringai lebar sambil mengangguk. "Ya, kau terlihat sangat gusar, mempelaiku."

"Naruto, apa kau punya pistol?" tanya Hinata pelan penuh penekanan.

"Ya."

"Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Untuk apa kau meminjam pistolku?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawanya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan mempelainya itu.

"Aku ingin menembakmu, Naruto. Sekarang juga."

Setelah Hinata mengucapkan hal itu, tawa Naruto pun akhirnya pecah. Dengan terbahak-bahak Naruto tertawa tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata.

Ingin sekali Hinata mencekik pria itu sampai mati. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu bisa tertawa saat ia sedang seemosi ini. Mungkin keluarga benar, kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang sangat arogan, jahat, dan tak memiliki perasaan.

'Seharusnya aku tahu itu,' pikir Hinata. 'Bodoh sekali aku sampai berfikir kalau dia akan mencintai dan menyayangiku.'

Setelah perang batin tentang sikap Naruto padanya. Hinata yang kelelahan duduk di ranjang. Ia melipat kedua tangan dipangkuannya sambil terus menunduk. "Tolong tinggalkan kabinku. Pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan besok saja. Sekarang aku sangat lelah untuk berdebat denganmu."

"Tunggu dulu, apa tadi kau memerintahku, Mempelaiku?" tanya Naruto kesal mendengar perintah itu. "Hei, bukan seperti itu kehidupan pernikahan yang akan kita jalani. Seharusnya aku yang memberi perintah dan kau yang mematuhinya," lanjut Naruto menjelaskan dengan serius. Ia ingin Hinata mengerti akan hal itu.

Hinata yang tidak terima dengan tuntutan Naruto itu, hanya bisa memilin-milin tangannya, dan berharap kalau leher suaminya lah yang sedang dicekiknya sekarang. Fantasi itu membantunya memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang kembali muram.

Karena Hinata tak merespon tuntutannya itu, Naruto kembali berkata. "Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi, kan? Mempelaiku?"

"Ya, aku dengar," sahut Hinata cepat. "Tapi aku tidak paham, kenapa pernikahan kita harus seperti itu?"

Sambil menahan geramannya Naruto bertanya, "Apa yang tidak kau pahami dari ucapanku? Hm?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kehidupan kita seharusnya tidak seperti itu," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Oh begitu? Lalu memang harus seperti apa? Kalau bukan begitu?"

Sambil mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli, Hinata berkata, "Aku hanya berpikir kalau, tugasku hanya memberitahu apa yang kuinginkan padamu."

"Dan?" tanya Naruto mendesak ketika Hinata berhenti menjelaskan.

"Dan tugasmu adalah mewujudkan apa yang kuinginkan." Hinata tahu kalau Naruto sangat tidak setuju dengan keinginannya ini. Jadi dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Kau memang seharusnya menyanyangiku. Kau kan sudah berjanji," tuntut Hinata sambil berteriak.

"Aku tidak berjanji untuk menyayangimu," sahut Naruto ikut berteriak. "Astaga, aku tidak menjanjikan apa pun padamu Hinata."

"Oh ya, kau memang sudah berjanji kok," balas Hinata yang tidak bisa menerima kebohongan yang diutarakan Naruto itu. "Aku membaca perjanjiannya, dari awal sampai akhir. Sebagai ganti tanah dan harta, kau harus menjaga keselamatanku. Kau juga harus menjadi suami yang baik, ayah yang penyanyang, dan yang terpenting, kau juga harus mencintai dan menyayangiku."

"Kau ingin aku mencintai dan menyayangimu?" tanya Naruto dengan kembali tenang.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata sambil berteriak. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk mencintai dan menyayangiku, kau seharusnya menepati janjimu sebagai pria terhormat."

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan sementara aku mencintai dan menyayangimu?" tanya Naruto. "Apa janjimu padaku?"

"Aku tidak menjanjikan apa pun," jawab Hinata malas-malasan. "Aku baru empat tahun saat itu Naruto. Kau tahu sendirikan, kalau aku tidak menandatangani perjanjian itu."

Dengan menahan geraman emosi, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum berkata, "Jadi kau, tidak ingin menghormati tanda tangan ayahmu? Janji yang dilakukannya atas namamu tidak mengikat, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," bisik Hinata pelan. "Tentu saja aku menghormatinya. Semua itu kan dilakukan atas namaku."

"Dan apa janjinya?" desak Naruto.

Sambil bersungut-sungut Hinata menjawab. "Aku harus mencintai dan menyayangimu juga," gumamnya pelan.

"Dan?"

"Dan apa?" tanya Hinata berpura-pura tak peduli.

"Hinata, aku juga membaca perjanjiannya, dari awal sampai akhir," bentak Naruto akhirnya. "Kau, jangan coba-coba untuk menguji kesabaranku."

"Iya... baiklah," balas Hinata. "Aku juga harus menurut padamu. Sudah puas kau sekarang?!"

"Ya," jawab Naruto. "Sekarang kita kembali ke awal," kata Naruto kemudian. "Seperti yang kuperintahkan padamu sebelumnya, aku akan menjadi pihak yang memberi perintah, dan kau yang akan menjadi pihak yang mematuhinya. Dan jangan berani-berani untuk menanyakan alasannya lagi."

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha untuk mematuhi semua perintahmu, tapi kalau perintahmu tidak logis aku tidak mau mematuhinya."

"Persetan dengan logis ataupun tidak, kau harus tetap mematuhi semua perintahku," kata Naruto lantang, dia sudah terlalu jengkel pada mempelainya. Jadi dia tidak sadar kalau sudah berkata kasar.

"Astaga... Naruto! Seharusnya kau tidak berkata sekasar itu pada seorang wanita," ucap Hinata memperingatkan suaminya. Karena ia tidak suka kalau suaminya berkata sekasar itu padanya.

Naruto yang masih terlalu kesal pada mempelainya, hanya bisa memandang tajam Hinata. Seolah mata itu berkata, diam dan dengarkan aku.

Hinata yang takut dengan tatapan itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil berkata, "Aku tahu Naruto. Kau memang membenciku."

"Tidak."

"Oh ya, aku tahu kau memang membenciku. Kau tidak bisa menipuku, aku seorang Hyuuga dan kau membenci orang-orang yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga, iya kan?" ucap Hinata karena ia tak percaya dengan ucapan suaminya itu.

"Ya, aku membenci Hyuuga, tapi aku tidak membencimu," jelas Naruto sambil berteriak karena Hinata tidak mau mengerti juga.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu padaku," kata Hinata. Lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat, karena ia tidak ingin Naruto berteriak lagi padanya. "Naruto, sekarang aku sangat lelah, bisakah kau pergi. Aku ingin istirahat. Kumohon!"

Naruto yang pada akhirnya kasian sama Hinata, memutuskan untuk mengalah dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Ia berbalik membuka pintu dibelakangnya, lalu berjalan keluar kabin pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu dia berbalik lagi untuk bertanya.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Kau nggak takut sama aku, kan?" tanya Naruto. Pemikiran kalau Hinata takut padanya, sangat mengganggunya, maka dari itu ia menanyakan hal ini.

Tepat saat Hinata mengatakan. "Tidak." Naruto berbalik untuk menyembunyikan senyum kepuasannya.

"Ehm. Ano, Naruto?"

"Ya, apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit takut, saat pertama kali melihatmu," aku Hinata. "Apa itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, karena dia langsung menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan?" rutuk Hinata kesal. "Setidaknya sebelum pergi jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, dan ia juga sudah merasa sendirian lagi, akhirnya tangis yang sejak tadi ditahannya pun pecah. Di atas kasur ini, kasur yang tadi ditidurinya, ia menangis terisak-isak. Menangisi nasibnya yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

"Kenapa harus semenyedihkan ini kehidupanku, Tuhan? Tahun-tahun yang aku lalui seakan terbuang percuma hanya untuk memimpikan pria bodoh itu," gumam Hinata sambil menangis. "Astaga, kenapa dia sangat berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan selama ini? Padahal aku selalu membayangkannya sebagai kesatria gagah berbaju zirah emas yang akan menjemput dan membawaku pergi. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia pria arogan, dan tak berperasaan." lanjutnya dalam isakan.

Hinata masih terus menangisi nasibnya sampai kelelahan menguasainya, dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur dalam tangisnya.

.

.

Setelah dua jam berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dikabin, dia kembali lagi untuk menengok keadaan mempelainya. Saat memasuki kabin, dia melihat mempelainya sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Gadis itu tertidur dalam posisi tengkurap dengan kedua lengannya disamping. Melihat mempelainya tidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnnya seperti itu membuat Naruto merasa senang, senyum tipis ia tunjukkan saat Hinata melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya.

Saat sedang asik memperhatikan mempelainya yang sedang tidur, tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya yang ditimbulkan dari benda logam yang tersemat di jari Hinata, menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata benda logam itu adalah cincin Shizune yang masih dikenakan mempelainya itu. Dengan hati-hati Naruto melepaskan cincin Shizune, lalu memasukkannya kesaku celana. Ia berniat akan mengembalikkan cincin itu ke pemiliknya nanti.

Entah perasaan apa yang tadi menguasainya, saat ia melihat Hinata mengenakan cincin bibinya itu, ada seberkas perasaan tak suka saat melihat mempelainya mengenakan cincin orang lain. Dia ingin marah dan segera melepaskan cincin itu dari jari mempelainya.

Setelah melepaskan cincin, Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke Hinata. Pada saat ia melihat baju yang dikenakan Hinata sudah robek-robek dan kotor. Dia berniat ingin melepaskan baju itu, supaya Hinata bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman nantinya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto saat melepaskan baju Hinata, adalah membuka dan melepaskan semua kait yang ada, seperti membuka kancing, reseleting dan simpul talinya. Setelah itu barulah dia melepaskan baju itu perlahan-lahan. Setelah terlepas Naruto melempar baju yang sudah rusak itu kesembarang tempat.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan baju mempelainya, selanjutnya Naruto melepaskan sepatu dan stoking hitam yang masih melekat dikaki gadis itu. Setelah sepatu dan stoking hitam disingkirkan, Naruto mengambil selimut yang tersampir dikursi. Saat ia hendak menyelimuti tubuh mempelainya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya itu, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata. Pada saat itu Hinata mendesah dalam tidurnya, lalu mengosok-gosokkan pipinya ke buku jari Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis, gadisnya terlihat seperti anak kucing kalau seperti itu. Lalu saat Hinata menggulingkan badanya membelakangi Naruto, tanpa sengaja bibirnya menyentuh kulit tangan Naruto. Naruto yang kaget segera menarik tangannya, lalu membalikkan badanya membelakangi tempat tidur. Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Naruto, untuk menenangkan debar di dadanya, setelah itu ia baru melangkah pergi meninggalkan kabin tanpa menengok ke Hinata lagi.

Setelah meninggalkan kabinnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menengok ke adaan bibinya Hinata, Shizune. Lagi pula ia juga masih harus mengembalikan cincin pernikahan wanita tua itu. Letak kabin Naruto dengan kabin Shizune tidak berjauhan. Jadi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mencapai kabin Shizune. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung melenggang memasuki kabin Shizune.

Naruto yang melihat Shizune sedang tidur, memutuskan tidak akan membangunkan wanita itu. Jadi untuk mengembalikan cincin Shizune, perlahan Naruto mengangkat tangan Shizune lalu menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Shizune yang merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan Naruto itu, membuka matanya dan mendapati kalau Naruto sedang menyematkan cincinnya, lalu berkata.

"Terima kasih, Bocah Manis. Sekarang aku bisa beristirahat lebih tenang."

Naruto membalas ucapan terima kasih itu dengan anggukan pendek, lalu berbalik hendak keluar dari kabin. "Apa kau sudah bicara dengannya?" tanya Shizune mencegah Naruto untuk keluar.

"Sudah."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune lagi. Ia beharap Naruto berbalik dan bersedia untuk berbincan-bincang dengannya sebentar. Karena banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan pemuda itu.

"Saat ini dia sedang tidur," kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu, sudah hendak mau keluar dari kabin.

"Tunggu," panggil Shizune. "Tolong, jangan pergi dulu."

Naruto yang menangkap nada gemetar dalam suara wanita itu berbalik.

"Aku takut sekali," bisik Shizune melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto yang mendengar bisikan Shizune itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke sisi wanita itu kembali. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di atas dada. Lalu berkata.

"Kau tak perlu takut," ujar Naruto dengan lembut. "Sekarang kau aman di sini, bersama kami."

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Kau salah paham," jelas Shizune sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mencemaskan diriku, Bocah Manis. Aku mencemaskanmu dan Hinata. Apa kau tahu? Pilihan yang kau ambil ini sangat berbahaya untukmu dan Hinata. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang itu padamu nanti. Bahkan aku pun tak tahu. Aku yakin sekali mereka akan mengejarmu dan kemudian mereka akan memisahkan kalian berdua."

"Aku sudah siap, jika hal itu sampai terjadi," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Keluarga Hyuuga bukan halangan untukku."

"Tapi, Manis, mereka..."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada mereka, jadi kau tenang saja, tidak perlu khawatir," kata Naruto. "Saat aku mengatakan kalau aku akan mengatasi masalah apa pun itu, kau harus percaya padaku."

"Mereka akan memakai Hinata untuk mengalahkanmu," bisik Shizune. "Jika perlu, mereka akan melukai Hinata," lanjutnya sambil menunduk sedih.

"Aku akan melindungnya, dia milikku, dan aku akan melindungi apa pun milikku," tegas Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," ucap Shizune sambil mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana dengan perempuan Hyuuga?"

"Maksudmu, semuanya, atau seorang saja?"

"Hinata."

"Dia tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto. "Lagipula sekarang dia bukan seorang Hyuuga lagi. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Kalau kau khawatir tentang keselamatannya, berarti kau menghina kemampuanku. Kau tanang saja, aku bisa mengurus dan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Hah, baiklah mungkin memang aku yang salah. Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang perasaanku sudah lebih baik, aku percaya padamu." Ucap Shizune. Lalu melanjutkan.

"Apa kau tahu Naruto? Kalau kau adalah laki-laki yang sangat beruntung, karena mendapatkan Hinata sebagai istrimu, dia gadis yang sangat baik dan lembut," kata Shizune sedikit mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Beberapa tahun ini bukan tahun yang mudah untuknya. Dia dianggap seperti orang luar sama keluarganya sendiri, kau tahu, kan? Semua sikap yang diterimanya itu, karena perjanjian pernikahannya denganmu. Bahkan beberapa kerabatnya mengatakan, dia gadis yang berpenyakitan, karena tubuhnya yang kurus. Penderitaanya pun harus ditambah lagi, dengan tidak diizinkkannya dia untuk keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan ayahnya, bahkan untuk pergi ke pesta yang sangat diinginkannya saja dia tidak diizinkan. Semua kasih sayang orangtuanya selalu dilimpahkan ke adiknya, Hanabi."

Shizune berhenti sejanak untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan. "Biar sudah diperlakukan seperti apa pun oleh mereka semua, ia tetap bersikap baik. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan Hanabi, dia gadis yang sangat licik. Selicik pamannya Hizashi."

"Sudah lah, Shizune kau hanya terlalu khawatir."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat lemah," bisik Shizune. "Hinata-ku adalah seorang pemimpi. Dia selalu menggambar apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Dan kau akan mengerti apa yang aku maksud ini, saat kau melihat gambar yang dibuatnya. Hampir sepanjang waktu, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh khayalan-khayalannya. Dia hanya mau melihat kebaikan dan tak mau tahu soal keburukan-keburukan yang sudah dilakukan orang-orang itu padanya. Dia saja hampir tidak mau mempercayai kalau ayahnya lah yang sudah merencanakan penyekapanku ini."

Mendengar cerita Shizune itu, Naruto hanya diam dan menyimak dengan baik.

"Bocah Manis," lanjut Shizune lagi.

"Madam," potong Naruto cepat, saat dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu. "Begini, aku akan membuat perjanjian denganmu. Oke! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi memanggilmu perempuan tua jika kau berhenti memanggilku bocah manismu. Bagaimana, sepakat?"

Shizune tersenyum. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat memandang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. lalu berkata, "Ya, baiklah. Apa boleh kalau aku memanggilmu... Naruto?"

"Ya, lebih baik seperti itu, dari pada kau memanggilku, Bocah Manismu," kata Naruto. "Dan soal kekhawatiranmu tadi, semua itu tidak beralasan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Hinata. Dia istriku, dan aku akan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Suatu saat nanti, ia akan tahu soal keberuntungannya ini."

"Termasuk kenyataan, kalau kau lah yang melindunginya dari bandit-bandit jalanan malam itu," kata Shizune menambahkan. "Aku tahu, kau akan selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Aku hanya berharap, kalau kau juga mempertimbangkan tentang perasaannya. Sebenarnya dia gadis yang sangat pemalu. Dia selalu memendam semua perasaanya sendiri. Sulit sekali untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakannya."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan maksud Shizune itu.

Dengan sedikit kaku Shizune menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya... tadi aku mendengar sedikit percakapanmu dengan Hinata. Tapi kau jangan salah paham dulu, tadi pembicaraan kalian cukup terdengar sampa sini," tambah Shizune menjelaskan, supaya Naruto tidak menuduhnya sebagai penguping. "Tentang pembicaraanmu tadi, maukah kau memberitahuku?"

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Soal perasaanmu? Mau kah kau mencintai dan menyayanginya sepenuh hatimu?"

Naruto menyeringai kecil, lalu berkata, "Bagian yang kau dengar, hanya itu ya?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya masih ada yang lainnya juga yang aku dengar, sebagian besar sih hanya ucapan Hinata saja yang aku dengar. Aku sampai terkejut sekali, dia bisa berkata sekasar itu pada seseorang, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dia sepenuhnya juga. Sebenarnya sikap kasarnya itu juga salahmu, karena kau lama sekali baru menjemputnya."

Naruto yang merasa tidak penting dengan pembicaraan ini, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan Shizune.

"Tidak, tunggu! Kau tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Jawablah, apakah kau akan mencintai dan menyayanginya?" tanya Shizune cepat sebelum Naruto keluar dari kabinnya.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain itu, Madam?" tanya Naruto, sebelum Shizune menjawab Naruto sudah menutup pintu meninggalkannya sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun beberapa saat kemudian saat mendengar suara orang muntah-muntah dari arah luar kabinnya. Suara tersiksa itu membuat perutnya sendiri jadi mual. Ia terduduk kaget. Hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah Shizune. Gerakan kapal yang terayun-ayun ini pasti sudah membuat bibinya mual.

Hinata yang masih mengantuk dan sedikit bingung, tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tidak berpakaian lengkap lagi, tanpa berpikir lagi dia menyibakkan selimutnya ke samping dan bergegas ke pintu. Dan saat ia tersandung oleh bajunya sendiri, ia baru sadar kalau ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Dengan cepat Hinata menyambar selimut ditempat tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya lagi. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah, saat membayangkan kalau dia sampai berjalan tanpa berpakaian dilorong kabin, itu pasti akan sangat memalukan. Hinata yang kembali tersadar berkat suara tersiksa itu lagi, memutuskan untuk memakai pakaiannya saat melihat koper-koper pakaiaanya sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam kabinnya ini.

Hinata berpikir kalau yang melepaskan pakaiannya tadi, pasti pelayan yang disewa Naruto untuknya. Dan dia juga berharap semoga pelayan yang disewa Naruto itu sudah menyelimutinya sebelum koper-kopernya dibawa masuk. Ia akan sangat malu sekali kalau para awak kapal Naruto melihatnya yang sedang tidak berpakaian seperti ini.

Saat Hinata hendak membuka pintu, untuk melihat siapa yang sedang muntah-muntah itu. Naruto lewat depan kabinnya. Dan tanpa peringatan pria itu menarik pintu sampai menutup, menyebabkan Hinata terdorong ke dalam kabinnya lagi dan pintu juga menutup kembali.

Sebenarnya Hinata kesal dengan sikap kasar suaminya itu, tapi rasa kesal itu sirnah saat ia melihat wajah suaminya yang tampak hijau. Hinata tahu, seseorang yang sedang mabuk laut itu bukan bibinya, melainkan suaminya yang arogan itulah yang sedang mabuk laut. Kalau bukan karena kasian pada suaminya itu, sekarang Hinata pasti sudah mentertawai pria itu habis-habisan.

Karena Naruto mengunci pintu kabinnya dari luar, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya, ia hanya bangun sebentar untuk makan malam bersama Shizune sebelum kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk tidur lagi.

.

.

Saat suhu udara di dalam kamar turun cukup drastis di malam hari. Hinata terbangun dengan tubuh mengigil. Saat Hinata hendak menarik selimut untuk menutupi bahunya. Selimut itu tersangkut sesuatu benda padat. Hinata membuka matanya untuk mengetahui kenapa selimutnya itu tersangkut. Rupanya selimut itu menjerat kaki Naruto yang panjang dan telanjang.

Butuh waktu semenit bagi Hinata untuk mencerna, kalau pria itu sedang tidur di sampingnya. Jantung Hinata nyaris berhenti berdetak. Ia hampir membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, saat dengan cepat pula pria itu mengatupkan telapak tangannya yang besar itu di wajahnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau membuat keributan malam ini," ancam Naruto.

Dengan kasar Hinata menepiskan tangan Naruto dari mulutnya, lalu berkata. "Turun kau dari tempat tidurku," perintah Hinata penuh amarah.

Naruto mendesah malas sebelum menjawab perintah Hinata itu. "Hinata, kebetulan kau lah yang sedang tidur di ranjangku. Jika ada yang harus pergi, berarti itu kau."

Hinata yang sempat tercengang dengan ucapan Naruto yang kejam itu, menjawab. "Baiklah," katanya. "Aku akan tidur dengan Shizune saja."

"Tidak boleh," sahut Naruto sambil menguap. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kabin ini, Mempelaiku. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur bersamaku, kau boleh tidur di lantai."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku mempelaimu?" tanya Hinata. "Kalau kau tidak suka memanggil namaku, panggil saja aku istrimu."

"Tapi kau belum menjadi istriku," jawab Naruto.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto itu kembali berkata, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ini istrimu, kan?"

"Tidak, aku harus menidurimu terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan memanggilmu istriku."

Semenit berlalu dalam keheningan sebelum Hinata menanggapi pernyataan itu. "Baik, kau boleh memanggilku mempalai saja."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan izin darimu," gerutu Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangan hendak merangkul Hinata ketika gadis itu mulai menggigil lagi, tapi Hinata mendorong tangannya menjauh.

"Kau jahat Naruto," seru Hinata kesal. "Seharusnya kau bersikap baik, lembut, dan penuh pengertian padaku."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau telanjang," kata Hinata asal-asalan.

"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu? Memang harus seperti ini, kan kalau sudah menikah... sepasang pengantin itu harus tidur seperti ini, agar lebih mudah untuk..."

Dengan cepat Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto, karena ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan pria itu, "STOP! Kau menyebalkan Naruto, kau seharusnya tidak membuatku malu seperti ini."

Mendengar penuturan Hinata itu, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ia berhasil menggoda mempelainya itu. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri sudah ingin memukul pria itu kencang-kencang karena sudah mentertawainya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi memang bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu malu. Memang seperti ini lah aku kalau tidur. Kau yakin nanti kau akan menyukainya, begitu..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, Hinata mengerang keras tak ingin mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan suaminya. Karena tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang memalukan itu, Hinata beringsut ke ujung bawah ranjang sehingga ia bisa turun, karena salah satu sisinya terhalang dinding, dan sisi lainnya terhalang tubuh Naruto yang besar.

Dalam keadaan gelap-gelapan, Hinata yang kedinginan berusaha mencari mantelnya yang tadi dia sampirkan dikursi. Tapi sebelum ia menemukan mantelnya itu, Naruto sudah menendang selimut dari tempat tidur. Dan Hinata pun segera menyambanya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata yang masih kesal. Terus berdiri dipojokkan ruangan sambil memelototi tubuh besar suaminya. Sambil menahan dingin ditubuhnya, Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai. Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini.

"Seumur hidup, belum pernah aku diperlakukan seburuk ini. Jika ini yang kau pikirkan untuk menyayangiku, Naruto, kau sudah gagal."

Naruto yang mendengar semua bisikan marah gadis itu, hanya bisa menahan senyum sambil berkata, "Sepertinya kau cepat belajar juga, mempelaiku."

Hinata yang tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto bertanya, "Memang apa yang cepat aku pelajari?"

"Di mana tempatmu," jawab Naruto malas-malasan. "Anjingku butuh waktu jauh lebih lama lagi."

Pekikan marah Hinata memenuhi kabin, "Anjingmu?" secepat kilat Hinata berdiri, lalu mendorong-dorong bahu Naruto. "Hei, bergeserlah, Suamiku."

"Panjat saja, Hinata," perintah Naruto. "Aku selalu tidur di sisi luar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, tak sempat menahan dirinya.

"Untuk perlindungan," jelas Naruto. "Jika kabin diserang, musuh harus menyerangku terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menyerangmu. Nah sekarang kau mau tidur atau tidak?"

"Ini peraturan lama atau baru?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Hinata kembali mendorong bahu Naruto dengan jarinya. "Apa pernah ada perempuan lain yang tidur di ranjang ini, Naruto?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah ada!"

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia sangat senang mendengar penyangkalan masam itu. Amarahnya perlahan sirnah ketika ia tahu suaminya kalau suaminya memang bermaksud melindunginya. Dengan perasan itu, Hinata naik ke ranjang dan beringsut merapat ke dinding.

Tak lama kemudian tempat tidur kembali beguncang akibat gemetar tubuh Hinata. Naruto kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan kasar menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata benar-benar terbungkus oleh kehangatan tubuh Naruto.

Dan Hinata pun juga tak memprotes akan hal itu. Saat Hinata beringsut merapat dan memosisikan kepalanya di bawah dagu Naruto, ia berbisik. "Yang seharus tidur di lantai itu, kau Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf readerss sekalian.. kalau fic ini updatenya lamaaaa banget! Habis aku-nya udah mulai aktif kuliah lagi.**

**Oh, ya yang uda review dichap kemarin makasih banget lohh! Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu.**


End file.
